Steven universe heroes from Remnants
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Hey there the gang all here Ruby and her gang somehow wind up on Earth and meet Steven universe and the Crystal Gems. Get ready for a bloody revolution with laughter and kicking butt. Need a another co-writer for this or your ideas seriously lay it on me your ideas of how I'm going to approach the story thank you let rock this story, shall we. hiatus again sorry till further notice
1. Offering job

Steven universe heroes from Remnants

 **Help wanted for position of co-writer**

 **Welcome come back my awesome fans. Outstanding fellow writers and finally my exceptionally great co-writers/friends. I have gotten a great idea that would blow all of your minds. that being said I was also disappointed of the lack of updates of the other Steven universe And Rwby crossover stories. (Cats' eye ( formally known as** _ **Steven's huntress**_ **) and Rwby the Crystal Gems) I was wondering if you guys can a Speak to the authors of both story so that way the fans won't be disappointed.**

 **My friend starscreamer3000 and I are currently working on the third chapter of Steven Universe vs Red vs blue. Now back story this take place at the end of Rwby volume 2 where the team Rwby, Jpnr, Sun and Neptune and team CFVY took care of Roman torchwick and stopped the Grimm from rampaging through the city of Vale. However all four teams, team RWBY, JPNR, CFVY, and team SSSN were all mysteriously teleported to Earth. where they encounter the Crystal gems who was fighting malachite in super watermelon episode. Now I once again called you the fans to be my one of my co-writers for this story because let face it I need help of making things work. The person of the job should known much about the characters of Rwby And Steven universe so I open with ideas so lay on me you guys ok. Anyway god speed and thank you for your guys' support ok.**


	2. Chapter 1 stuck here

Steven universe: the heroes of Remnants

 **Chapter 1 stuck here**

 **Hey people of the Internet I got a new announcement for You ok. I will changing the episode in Steven universe that Ruby and the gang will be appearing on, the "super watermelon island" episode. Just a little head up, also I'm removing team Jpnr, team SSSN, and Team CFVY. I starting the story right now.**

On the sunny day on mask island. The watermelon Stevens were living I near perfect harmony. When a monster with white hair, four eyes with green and black strip come to the island You with water like chains wrapped around its chest and on each of its arms. The watermelon Stevens then sacrifice one of there own just earlier. However, the watermelon Steven that was sacrifice earlier was in fact processed by the creator of the watermelon Stevens the young hybrid gem name Steven Quartz universe member of the Crystal Gems but is not the only strangest thing. There a flash happen upon the sky. As a group teenagers appeared and find themselves screaming as they fall toward the shore.

It didn't go unnoticed by Steven who was in the body of one of the watermelon Stevens. He heard the screaming at the sacrifice cliff and saw the fallen teenagers. He was confused then suddenly the monster that recently came to the island but to the boy knew it as Malachite the hated fusion of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. The monster look at the watermelon Steven who wearing a flower hat and a have yellow star paint on its chest. Malachite then glare at him roaring in anger "STEVEN" said the mix voice of Jasper and Lapis. Then before Steven knew it the fusion open her mouth and ate the watermelon Steven.

Back at the barn.

Steven suddenly woke up in a fright as he got up on a mattress in the field. Where Peridot and the Crystal Gems are at Peridot was tell them about the earthquake. He was just in time to hear Peridot making a claim about the cluster "see the first stage of the Cluster emerging is beginning and-" "I saw Malachite." Steven interrupted Peridot was confused but the rest of the gems were shocked "what where did you see her." Said Pearl "at mask island where all the watermelon Stevens are they lived in a peaceful community then I saw Malachite and she gotten worse."

Steven explained "Lapis Lazuli is losing control soon there won't be anyone to stop Malachite." Said Garnet "who knows how much destruction a fusion like Malachite could bring" "I also saw a group of teenagers falling from the sky." Said Steven the Gems were shocked " um what do mean dude" said Amethyst "when I was a watermelon Steven, I saw a group of teenagers falling from the sky." "why would There be teenagers falling the sky. "

Said Pearl " it doesn't matter we need to save them and stopped Malachite" said Garnet "ok let go" said Steven as he got up from the mattress but Garnet put her hand up to stop him. "no Steven stay here it too Dangerous for you to come with us stay here and watch over the drill with Peridot. " Steven sigh in defeat "yes Garnet" Garnet then point to the nearest warp pad Gems to the nearest warp pad." As the Gems quickly march to the warp pad and instantly they teleported to the mask island.

Meanwhile at the beach of mask island.

Ruby Rose the first person of her age to go to one of the top Academies in Remnants Beacon Academy. Permission by one the youngest headmaster who has ever became a headmaster professor Ozpin. She and her team also known as Team Rwby at one week earlier stop a criminal terrorist group that one of her friend and teammate Blake belladonna. Who they know as secretly hiding her Faunus cat ears once belong to. They manage to stop a criminal name Roman Torchwick from leading an attack on Vales though many people were hurt when the team crashed the train where the team tried to stop brought the savage animal like dark beasts called Grimm but with the help from they fellow classmates and the Atlas military.

They manage to take down the Grimm but unaware that it was part of a more Insidious plan by a woman name Cinder. Anyways both Team Rwby and their teammate/. Their were sent the Grimm infested forest Forever fall to investigate a energy spike that mysteriously appeared then when they manage to take care of the Grimm in their way. There when they found the energy source which turn out to be a mysterious blue energy cube then when they approached it. The cube then unleashed a energy wave engulfed the two team. Next thing ever body knows that there were falling from the screaming their heads off. As their falling ruby use her quick thinking to saved them "Weiss use your gravity glyphs to slow our fall."

"are you kidding me I need to concentrate to do it and I just perfected last week." "just do it or all are going to died" said the tall muscular blonde girl who Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older half sister. Weiss sighed as she begins to concentrate but ground force was coming in fast. "um Weiss I'm for putting pressured Yea but the ground force is coming fast. " said Yang "yeah you need to hurry up the ground starting to get closer" said Blake

" Weiss what taking so long just do it." Yang said panicking." " when everyone shut up I'm trying to concentrated". Said Weiss said as she closed her eyes and concentrate as they approached the ground a large glyphs appear and all of the two teams landed on it as it descended slowly the ground. They then gently landed down as the group recover they composer they heard something rising in the ocean a second later it was Yang who spots the monster behind them "wow who is that

Yang asked.

The four eyed fusion looked at the four girls curiously, she was probably as confused as they were but she saw how they fell from the sky eariler. Malachite made a hand made out of water rise from the ocean floor. She split it into large floating water droplets. "I will show you!" the water droplets suddenly froze into long ice shards.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled. "We come in peace."

"What the heck are you doing Ruby?" Yang yelled, thinking that the girl had lost her mind if she is trying to reason with the monster in front of them.

Malachite's pupils shrank slightly when Yang mentioned her name. "Ruby? You don't look like a Ruby." This much was true, she lacked the very short stature, and cubed hair. Plus Rubies don't normally have silver eyes.

Ruby unsurprisingly tilted her head at the question; she wasn't so sure why she compared her to a ruby gemstone but went along with it as best she could. "Uh... I don't know how to respond to that."

Weiss suddenly stepped forward. "Okay, you've done enough." the Schnee heiress said condescendingly to Ruby. "And you, where are we? Is this anywhere close to Vale?"

"You're ordering ME around!" Malachite angrily asked. "Who do you think you are weak human?"

"Who am I?! You don't know who I am!?" Weiss asked with a shocked expression, she assumed that if she was sentient in anyway, she would have heard of the heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation.

"All I see are weaklings, who need to be put in their place!" she ice shards shot towards the group. Weiss created a large white glyph to stop them.

"Nice going Weiss, you just HAD to piss her off didn't you?" Yang said while she prepared her gauntlets.

"Please, we don't have to fight." Ruby said, trying to keep some sort of diplomacy.

Malachite smirked. "Too bad, because I WANT TO!" she swung her large arm and completely destroyed the cliff that team RWBY was standing on. Malachite then held her head and she Jasper's half noticed that Lapis was trying to take control. "Not you again… Listen we're trapped in this body, so why don't we make the most of it?" Both halves of Malachite then agreed to work together.

After they all fell to the beach they started to get up and saw the towering Malachite looking down at them. Blake readied her sword. "Something tells me, she isn't in the mood to talk."

-A-

While team RWBY fought Malachite, Steven was waiting with Peridot all the while tremors are being created by the Cluster. Peridot watched Steven pacing and thought to make some conversation.

"So… Lazuli has trapped Jasper in a fusion? You're joking me."

"It's true!" Steven exclaimed. "But Lapis must he getting tired from fighting Jasper for so long."

"Ugh, don't get me started." Peridot groaned. "Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired,"

Another tremor occurred before their dialog continued.

"Ah! Plus all the watermelon Stevens and those teenagers are in danger. I gotta help them! But they told me it was too dangerous."

Peridot came up with an idea. "Why don't you just disobey them? Rebel. Isn't that, like, you guys' thing?"

Steven thought about Peridot's words, the whole origin of the Crystal Gems stemmed from not following orders, so in a way, Peridot had a point.

"You're right. Oh, I know! I'll fall asleep and go into a Watermelon Steven again. This way, I can help them and be safe at the same time." Steven started to laugh and he lay down on the ground.

"How can you help them? Won't Malachite just crush you?"

"Shh! No one can tell ME what to do." Steven fell asleep, and he even started snoring.

"Wait, what do I do now?" Peridot panicked. "Don't just leave me here!" after watching Steven fall asleep she sighed to herself.

-A-

Back on Mask Island, drums were heard in the background, one of the Watermelon Stevens actually collapses to the ground. It rose back up and its eyes were wide, indicating that Steven took over it. After sitting up the three of them looked up to see a bright yellow figure falling towards them, the figured revealed to be Yang landed on the one knee and her left foot. The other watermelon Stevens panicked and ran away.

"Weird…" Yang commented. "What do they put in the fruit out here?" Steven raised his arms trying to get her attention but Yang looked away. "Another time." She fully stood up, cocked her shotgun sounding gauntlet, and fired them behind her, propelling her forward to the beach.

Steven ran to the beach and saw the teens he saw earlier actually fighting against Malachite. The Gems hadn't appeared yet.

He saw that a large wave was created and it engulfed the four of them. After being swept back, Ruby glared at Malachite and she instantly came up with a plan. "Freezerburn!" she shouted. Understanding what Ruby meant by this, Weiss and Yang ran forward. The heiress spun the chamber of her rapier Myrtenaster and stuck it in the sand. A very large, a pale blue glyph was formed and Yang ran forward and punched the frozen sand. The ice started to crack from the heat and the ice evaporated, creating a mist cloud that covered most of the ground. This was done so Malachite couldn't see them.

"Annoying little-" she used Lapis' manipulation of water to clear the mist cover and she that the four of them were gone"Where did you-"

"Ladybug!" she heard stepping in the water and saw a red and black figure down at her hand feet. Blake having separated her Gambol Shroud into two blades was running from one side while Ruby was running from the other side, her speeding being increased by the use of her Semblance. They both swung their weapons at Malachite's legs and she screamed and saw that Blake was able to ascend upwards by jumping off her shadow clones, Ruby leaped off of one of her knees and landed on her arm, Blake did the same thing. Both girls ran forward to slice Malachite's face by jumping forwards, but two water hands caught them. Well only one of them, since Malachite only caught Blake's shadow clone. The real Blake slashed through one of Malachite's eyes and she let out a pained scream. The frustrated fusion threw Ruby back to the beach with her water hand.

"Ruby!" Blake worriedly yelled and this distraction was enough for Malachite to send a shard of ice her way, which forced the Faunus off her arm.

Ruby having landed on the beach noticed Steven and she gasped. Still in his watermelon form he was waving his arms and he pointed to the area where his nose would be. "Huh?"

"Ruby!" she noticed Yang running to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… but I think this little guy is trying to tell us something?"

Steven continued to point at his nose, trying to let them know that they should be going for Malachite's nose, which evidently is her Gem… well one of the Gems on her body at least.

Before long Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst arrived on the beach and they saw Weiss and Blake fighting against Malachite.

Weiss stood on a high platform glyph, but Malachite was prepared as she sent a water fist her way and after the impact hit her, she rolled on the sand after hitting the ground.

Blake was alone against Malachite, but that was until…

"Malachite!" a figure roared. A very large figure appeared on the beach as well. She stood more than three stories tall. Sporting three pairs of arms as well as gems on her forehead and chest, she was slightly the gem fusion Alexandrite.

"Huh! I was wondering when you three would show up?" Malachite said.

Alexandrite looked down at both Blake and Weiss who was getting up. "You kids should get out of here, now!" she said in a stern tone.

Malachite took the opportunity and charged into Alexandrite and crashed her into the side of the island. "They are weak; this is about you and me!" Malachite exclaimed.

Alexandrite struggled to get free but her cheeks puffed and her second mouth opened and shot out pink coloured flames that engulfed her. Malachite stood back and had her hand in front of her face. She glared at the fusion in front of her.

"We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered." Alexandrite said.

"I may be out numbered but you are out of your depth! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart!" Malachite raised two water fists and sends them to Alexandrite. The triple fusion roared and prepared for the attack. Malachite sent one fist her way but Alexandrite was able to dodge them and leaped into the air.

Malachite used the other fist to grab Alexandrite and suspend her in mid-air, as she struggled to free herself; she shot flames from her second mouth again, forcing Malachite to release her. As Alexandrite slid back, she saw Malachite making large ice shards, preparing to throw them towards Alexandrite. Summoning both Amethyst's whip and Pearl's bladed staff, she used both weapons to smash the ice shards that were coming her way. After successfully deflecting the last attack from Malachite, Alexandrite quickly combined the two weapons to form Opal's bow. She pulled back on the string and an arrow of light appeared, after letting go of the strings, the arrows quickly split into nine smaller arrows that were swirling towards Malachite.

In response Malachite erected an ice wall from the sea and it managed to block all the arrows that were thrown to her. A large mist cloud was made after the ice barrier was hit, but it held.

Ruby, Yang and watermelon Steven watched the fight. "We've got to help her." Ruby said.

"Might, not be a good idea sis. I think we're outmatched against giant women! Plus the firebreathing one has got this."

Malachite summoned her water wings and flew upwards. Once she got high enough she got high enough, she spun dashed and then shot forward like a missile and summoned Jasper's helmet, blue and white flames surrounded her.

"Okay, maybe she hasn't got this! RUN!" the three ran from the fight and they watched Malachite slamming Alexandrite to island, making a large blue fire where they landed.

Watermelon Steven was about to fall into the fire but Ruby caught his arm, preventing him from falling in. Alexandrite was slammed through the island and one of her arms had fallen next to the island warp pad, but luckily it was still intact.

Malachite lifted Alexandrite's head with one of her hand feet before slamming into the ground. From a higher platform, Ruby, Yang and Steven watched this happening. Ruby was aiming her sniper at the back of Malachite's head. "Well… I've got a clear shot."

"Considering we barely put a dent this thing, I doubt your dust rounds will do a thing Ruby." Yang pointed out.

Ruby sighed. "Good point… but we have to do something…"

Watermelon Steven's expression became serious and he tapped on Ruby's leg and he ran to the waterfall that they were close to. "He wants us to follow him." Ruby ran after him and Yang sighed.

"Please, just let this be a bad dream!" the three ran into the waterfall cave and they saw other watermelon Stevens, some of them were very young and they surrounded the eldest watermelon Steven. There were even some families that had crying children from the chaos that Malachite and Alexandrite was causing.

"There's a whole island of them?" Ruby questioned.

Steven then stood in front of the rest of the watermelon Stevens and he started to give what looked like a rousing speech in the form of angry grunts. Then a watermelon dog appears and it starts barking in order to convince the other watermelon Stevens to follow the real Steven.

The crowd though wasn't completely convinced, Yang noticed and she stepped up next to Steven. "Alright let me handle this." A yellow, fiery aura surrounded Yang and her eyes turned red. She shot her gauntlets into the ground in order to get their attention and when this worked she looked at them. "I have no idea what's going on here! But you should know that thing out there… when she is done with the other giant woman, she's coming for you next!" she yelled pointing at the large group of watermelon Stevens. "Now are you going to let her crush you into watermelon mush, or are you going to fight back!" Steven and the watermelon dog cheered beside her.

The stick that the watermelon Steven elder held was raised up and he started to pump the stick up and down. The other watermelon Stevens pumps their fists in rhythm with the stick. More join in and they all join in a war cry as they prepare for battle.

"Yang, that was amazing…" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well I had to help the little guy out, somehow. Still, how a bunch or watermelon people will help us is beyond me."

-A-

Meanwhile Malachite pins Alexandrite against another part of the island. "You know, you're right." Malachite started as she punched Alexandrite in the face before she could breathe her fire to separate them. "There really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick!" Malachite grabs Alexandrite and throws her back to the ocean. "You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities." Alexandrite who is in the water begins to unfuse, as she was covered by light for a moment, but she stops and holds her face.

"Keep it together." She said to herself, trying to prevent herself from unfusing.

Malachite arrived back in the water. "So allow me to thank you." A pair of large water hands emerged and they closed around Alexandrite and they start to freeze. "There is only room for one abomination on this measly planet." She starts laughing as she starts to crush Alexandrite, but she then she feels dust rounds behind fired at her from Weiss and Blake. "Oh not you guys again!" Malachite made water hands grab Weiss and Blake but it grabbed Blake's shadow clone and the real Blake quickly cut Weiss free.

"What now, we can't get close enough to her." Weiss said. "And where are Ruby and Yang."

"Hopefully, finding us a way out of here," they then heard a horn being blown.

"Huh?" Malachite, Weiss and Blake looked to see watermelon Stevens standing on a beach with spears and shields and black war paint on their cheeks. They saw Yang and Ruby standing among them.

"Ruby, Yang?" Weiss questioned.

Steven blew on a conch shell before Ruby shouted. "WATERMELON ARMY CHARGE!" the watermelon Stevens with makeshift shields and spears charge forward and they start to prick the legs of Malachite. There were others that were firing bows to her; Ruby helped them out by firing rounds from her sniper scythe. Malachite was laughing at their futile attempts to beat her.

Steven blew the horn again and the watermelon Stevens fired rock catapults and they were hitting Malachite in the face, stopping her from laughing. In the sky, there were more of them that were on makeshift gliders that were shaped like bat wings. They fell from them and right onto Malachite's four eyes. The watermelon Steven that wore a skirt and a floral necklace poked the Malachite's right lower eye and she screamed in pain. She started to stumble back and Yang was running forward.

"Clear the way!" she yelled. She jumped while using her Ember Celica to rise higher into the air. She threw a powerful punch to Malachite's gut, making her stumble even more until she tripped over a long rope that was being pulled on both sides by a team of ten watermelon Stevens.

At the same time, Alexandrite broke out of the ice trap that Malachite had put her in. She was breathing heavily and she let out a loud roar.

"Hey!" Alexandrite turned to Weiss who called out to her. "Stand still." Swung her blade, rotated the revolving chamber to the bright yellow dust crystal and after pointing her blade at Alexandrite, a gold coloured clock glyph appeared on the ground that Alexandrite was standing on.

"Weird… I feel faster?" Alexandrite said.

"That's the idea." Weiss said.

Malachite trips and falls to the ground. More of the watermelon army tries to hold her down. "What is this!? You think you can hold me down?!" Malachite threw several of them up into the air. When they hit the ground, they were splattered into watermelon chunks. "Nobody can! Not anymore!" she is about to step on Steven and Melon Mutt but Blake is able to save them at the last minute. "You think I can't crush you?" Blake looked up at Malachite and a smirk appeared on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Look behind you."

Malachite didn't have time to heed Blake's warning because Alexandrite turned her around and threw endless punches with her six fists that were covered by Garnet's gauntlets. Malachite was thrown back into the ocean. She got back up and roared but she found she couldn't move because there was a large black glyph under her feet.

Alexandrite immediately formed Sardonyx's hammer and smacks her high into the air. Ruby immediately has an idea. "Weiss get me up there!" She made a white glyph and when Ruby jumped onto it, the glyph turned black before immediately turning white, shooting Ruby high into the air. Malachite generated her water wings and righted herself but she saw Ruby flying to her, she performed a war cry before she cleanly sliced right through Malachite with Crescent Rose while a trail of rose petals followed her.

Malachite briefly inflated before she exploded and unfused. The watermelon body that Steven had inhabited had stars in his eyes, the other water melons cheered.

Alexandrite caught the bodies of Jasper and Lapis, and she walked to the beach and puts them down. Yang, Blake and Weiss meet up with her. But they see Alexandrite groaning on her knees before she unfused. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst land on the ground,

"W-what just happened!?" Weiss asked, shocked by seeing Alexandrite and Malachite unfuse.

Pearl was panting before she started to laugh to herself.

"Eurgh… I'm alive." Amethyst said getting up. "Hey where's the other girl?" Amethyst asked, referring to Ruby.

They all saw Ruby landing in the water, and she walked back to the beach and she threw seaweed from her hair. "Ugh…" she groaned as she folded her scythe to its concealed form.

"That's my sister, Ruby." Yang said.

"Wait… she doesn't look like a Ruby, what are you trying to pull?" Amethyst said.

Suddenly Steven hugs Pearl. "Steven? Is that you in there?"

He nods in his watermelon body, knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand him if he talked.

"The watermelon kid has a name?"

"We can explain that later." Garnet said. As the watermelon Stevens surrounded them. "Thank you. All of you we couldn't have done it without your help." She looked to team RWBY and thank you as well. You were a big help back there.

"Well we're huntresses; it's kind of what we do." Ruby said with a laugh.

"W-what?" Amethyst questioned.

"You know… huntsman and huntresses, keeping the world safe from Grimm?"

The gems shook their heads in response. Pearl looked down to Steven. "Do you know what they are talking about?" he shook his head in response.

The island it rocked by a tremor, then an earthquake, and fissures start forming on the ground. Lapis and Jasper start sliding into them but Amethyst quickly grabs Lapis but Jasper falls into one of them.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Yang asked.

"No time!" Garnet yelled. "It must be the cluster. Peridot was right. Steven, it's up to you. You have to go without us!"

Steven shook his head. "You have to, wake up, get Peridot and start drilling. The Earth needs you, Steven. We'll be fine. You can do this. We believe in you."

Steven nodded before Amethyst, Pearl and Ruby joined Garnet.

"You got this, dude. You know the drill." Amethyst said.

"Be careful, Steven. Watch each other's backs."

"Um, hey… you don't know me all too well… but still good luck with… where ever you're going…" Ruby nervously said.

Steven's eyes were watering and Garnet made sure to say one more thing before he went back to his real body. "And Steven, we love you." It was the final thing he heard before he woke up in his real body.

The whole island was shaking. "How are we going to get out of here?" Blake asked.

Garnet, who had Lapis over her shoulder turned to her. "We use the warp pad, now follow us…"

 **Ok that chapter one A writer who has experiences with making crossover his name is switch-On-97**

 **I couldn't do it with him because he actually came to me when I was writing this so yeah like me he disappointed of the crossover stories of Rwby and Steven universe he help me so go to his page in fanfiction and thank him I'm sharing the credit.**


	3. Chapter 2

Steven universe the heroes from Remnants

 **Chapter 2 getting to know one of another**

 **Hey there people I hope you like the first chapter, because that was but a taste of what to come. Anyways this next chapter take place after the Cluster episode. Where at the end of the episode where Steven and Peridot successful stop the Cluster from emerging and where the Crystal Gems came at the end of the episode. so I'll have my co-writer switch-on-97 to spice things up a bit. So let get started shall we.**

In the day that follows after Steven Quartz universe and his friend a former homeworld name Peridot. who which she build a drill. In which they use to travel to the center of the earth to stop a gem fusion abomination known as The Cluster. However the drill was unable to Pierces the shield of the Cluster but thanks to his emphatic telepathy one of the many powers that he inherited by his mother Rose Quartz. Steven manage to communicate with the fusion to bubble each other and stop the threat once the Cluster was bubbled.

So after the duo return to the surface they met up the Crystal Gems and Team Ruby with a unconscious Lapis. where Steven and Peridot meets Team Rwby. Steven introduces himself and told them that he's the watermelon Steven that they met back at mask island. One of the them the blonde girl asked if that is his semblance. However he said he doesn't know what Is a semblance is, this cause the four girls to look at one of from another.

"oh is everything ok, " said Steven. the girl in white said "where are we, we are on Remnants right" then Garnet answer for Steven " no I'm afraid your on Earth actually. " this troubles The girls "what do you mean earth. " said the girl in red. the gems look worry and confused by this Pearl then asked this "what planet are you from" the girl in white said we're from Remnants, "have you heard of it." Garnet answer once more "no I'm very sorry".

The girl look worry " what happen to us" said the blonde Steven then immediately decided to cheer them up. " hey um I'm sorry about you guys hey let Introduce each other." " yeah" said Amethyst "let introduce each other. " Pearl agrees " oh that sound like a marvelous idea" said Pearl then said "let started with me, I'm Pearl" then it was Garnet's turn "I'm Garnet". "And I'm the fun one names Amethyst. " said Amethyst the in red then agrees " yeah if we're going to be here we might as well get to known each other, name Ruby Rose."

"wait your name is Ruby" said Steven who is confused "yeah we thought about the same thing to. " said Amethyst " she doesn't look like a Ruby." Said Garnet, Ruby look confused "what do you mean look like a Ruby" "well for one you skin isn't red," said Pearl " your not short" said Amethyst "and there's gemstone on your being." " why do you guys find it weird that my name is Ruby and doesn't fitted in any description of what you guys just said. "said Ruby " well we just thought that it whether strange that you were given a name after a gem since your not a gem yourself."

Said Pearl " what do mean by that "said the girl in white. "well we just thought its unorthodox for to have a gem name, That all." "ok?" said the girl in black then the blonde girl" anyway its my turn I'm ruby's big sister name Yang " then the girl in white lift her skirt on both side a bit and do a lady bow. " Weiss" then it was the girl in black turn " I'm Blake" "we are the Crystal Gems" Steven then thought of something then he remembers. " oh the girl in the green her name is Peridot" Peridot bow " I'm the lovable Peridot nice to you."

Steven then pointed at the unconscious Lapis who being carried by Garnet. " that Lapis over there the one being carried by Garnet." then Steven also remember about the Cluster "Oh I almost forgot guys me and Peridot stop the Cluster" "you did how" said Pearl "by bubbling it." Pearl was shocked of this how did you bubbled the who thing." Steven went silent after he told Pearl about 'bubbling' the entire Cluster. While stopping the Cluster was very important and very trying on his emotional psyche, his thoughts turned to Lapis.

"Wait, bubbling?" Blake questioned, finding it curious to this action that Steven had earlier described.

"Oh, it's simple." Pearl explained. Her gem started glowing and she was showing everyone a hologram of herself with what looked like a gemstone on the ground next to her. "We Gems are capable of containing Gems and other small objects into containment spheres… or bubbles." The holo-Pearl picked up the gem and contained it in a floating sphere, and when she pressed down on it, it disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa, where did it go?" Yang asked.

"Wherever you want it to." Amethyst said. "Just think of where to put it."

"I-I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." Weiss said. Admittedly feeling the worst after their trip to Earth.

Steven started walking to the barn. "Steven, where are you going?" Peridot asked.

"Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." He walked to the barn where Garnet was, presumable to check on Lapis.

Peridot quickly remembered something and looked at Weiss. "Hold on, did you say you were from Remnant…?"

"Uh, yes…"

"Oh my stars!" she gasped.

"What's up Peri?" Amethyst asked.

"You see, Remnant was the planet the Diamonds tried to invade before settling on Earth. Though, there was an issue with the local wildlife." Peridot said.

"So you've been to Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not, we're talking hundreds of years back, here."

"This wildlife problem? I assume you mean Grimm?" Blake said.

"What the heck is that?" Peridot asked.

"Creatures who are devoid of aura, and souls, they are killing machines who walk all over Remnant. We constantly live in fear of them."

"Yeah, that sounds about what you're talking about…"

"Uh, I'm lost…" Amethyst said.

"How can I put this?" Peridot started to think of something to use to compare Grimm to. "I know, they are like Gem Monsters, but worse."

"Ohhhh, now I get it."

"Though I'm still surprised there are humans living on that world." Pearl said.

"Well that's because of huntsman." Ruby chirped. "We're the people who keep the Grimm away."

"So that humanity can thrive." Weiss said. "But enough about that, how are we going to get back?"

Blue blushes appeared on Pearl's cheeks. "Um, w-well you see… Peridot can tell you!"

"WHAT!" the green gem explained. "What makes you think I would know how to send them back?"

"I dunno, maybe cause you're the nerd around here." Amethyst smirked.

"I'm sorry, but unless the Diamonds built Warp Pads on Remnant, then I'm not sure how we can get you back."

Weiss started to panic a bit, as evidenced by her pacing "T-this isn't how are we going to…"

"Get a grip, Weiss! We'll find a way!" Yang assured while she took hold of Weiss' shoulder.

She calmed down and took a breath. "Okay, I just need to lie down for a bit." Weiss started to walk back to the barn

"I should probably go with you, y'know so I can also check on Steven." Ruby said

"Alright, have fun." Amethyst said.

…

Steven meets with Garnet at the barn, when he got there he noticed Ruby and Weiss following him. The three eventually met with Garnet. "So how is she?" Steven asked.

"Relax." Garnet casually said. "She is just resting." Looking at Steven's concerned face; she knew that it wouldn't be enough to convince him. "I see you're worried about her?"

"Yeah," Steven replied. "When I saw her in my dreams, it looked like she was fighting so hard to keep Malachite from escaping."

"Who is Malachite?" Ruby asked.

"That was who we were fighting?" Garnet answered. "Lapis Lazuli fused with another Gem, the both of them formed Malachite."

"Whoa, they fused? As in the two of them mushed together to become one?" Ruby excitedly asked.

Garnet chuckled. "It's… a lot more complicated than that, believe me."

"We should try fusing, Weiss!"

"Get away from me, dolt!" Weiss stepped away from Ruby as soon as she made the suggestion.

"But still." Garnet said getting their attention. "Lapis spent an unbearable amount of time fused with Jasper. The emotional and physical strain of that type of fusion; I can't imagine." Garnet placed her fingers on her shades as if she was in deep thought. "She's gonna need a lot of time to recover."

"You're right." Steven said with a sigh, he really wanted to see Lapis, but he knew it was important that she rest for a while.

Garnet placed her hand on Steven's shoulder. "Come on, I'm dying to hear more about what happened underground."

Steven let out a chuckle. "Okay."

"Hey, what can we do?" Ruby asked.

"Until we can figure out your situation, you should probably stay here with Peridot. She's probably the best bet you've got of getting back home."

"Right…" Weiss said, though she didn't really feel good placing her hopes in the intelligent but clearly quirky green Gem.

…

Later that night, Steven was sleeping outside the barn in a sleeping bag, Ruby decided to sleep next to him, just in case something happened. The rest of Team RWBY were sleeping inside the barn.

She heard noises coming from the barn, and she slowly got out of her blankets without waking up Steven. With Crecent Rose in its rifle form beside her she was standing outside the barn, ready to take down any intruder that snuck past her.

She found that the intruder was none other than Lapis, and she sighed as she lowered her weapon. "Oh, it's only you."

"What do you want?" Lapis asked with a cold tone.

"Do you remember me?"

"You're the 'not Ruby' who sliced past me remember? How could I forget?"

"Ohh right, fusion got it."

"Just get out of my way!" Lapis walked right past Ruby and her water wings extended.

"Hold on, you're going to leave just like that?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Lapis said hugging herself, bringing back into mind as to why she was leaving. She heard the sound of Ruby folding her weapon, but she only closed it and it was on the ground next to her.

"Try me."

"I don't belong on the planet."

"Uh… so don't me and my friends."

"Do you have a way to leave this planet?"

"Um, well… you got me there." Ruby admitted. "But still you can't just leave without saying anything, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Well, I don't know you too well… but Steven does, he seemed very worried about you after de-fused. What's he going to think when you just up and leave without saying anything?"

Lapis' water wings were about to flap as Lapis was preparing to take off. "Tell Steven… I'm sorry." Lapis flew off into the night sky, hoping to leave Earth and never turn back.

"Poor Steven…" Ruby muttered.

The next morning everyone was packing everything up. Greg shortly after arriving saw the teen girls "Um hello there?" the former rockstar asked, He then he turned to the gems "Who are these guys."

Garnet's answer to him was: "They are from another planet." She bluntly said while adjusting her shades. "They came here yesterday when we were fighting Malachite on Mask Island."

Greg was stunned by her answer, but the girls looked normal for most part. "Wait, wait, wait… are you saying that they are from another planet."

"Yeah pretty freaky am I'm right" said Amethyst.

Greg then rubbed the back on his head "Wow that um that's a take a lot to take in." he then turned his attention to the girls "Hey there". He waved to the four. They responded by introducing themselves to him.

First was the red and black girl "I'm Ruby, not a Gem by the way…"

The snow white girl was next, introducing herself with a curtsey. "Weiss Schnee."

Then the yellow hair girl put two finger of a peace sign "Sup the name Yang!"

And finally the girl in black rose her hand gave Greg a basic greeting. "Blake."

Greg waved again "Well hello name's Greg Universe, Steven's father and I own a car wash. I kinda live in my van." He said scratching the back of his head.

"That explains the hair." Weiss remarked, noting his long hair.

"Well ok then, nice to meetcha Mr. Universe." Yang said.

Steven then jumped on top on his father back "Hey dad" which Greg respond happily to him "Hey Schtu-ball I was just introducing myself to your new friends."

"Yeah they're cool; Ruby has a cool sickle too!" Steven excitedly exclaimed.

"Hey! Crescent Rose is more than just an ordinary sickle." Ruby while hugging the closed form of Crescent Rose.

"She's a weapons nerd." Yang said in a low tone, forcing a snicker from Amethyst.

Greg started to do a head count with his son, the gems and now the girls; he realized something and realize something. "Oh sorry girls look like there no room for you guys in the van. I can come back for you guys and Steven later tight after I drop off the gems."

"It's ok we'll just wait here and get to know Steven while you go that." Said Ruby, the van was packed and was about to leave.

The Gems were inside the van and Garnet popped her head out of the window. "All seat belts are fastened!" she said.

"Stay safe Steven!" Pearl said before getting into the van.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." The van peeled off onto the road, leaving Steven alone with the girls from Remnant.

Steven started to think. "Now where's that Lion?"

Blake was the first to question him "Lion?"

"Like a pet cat?" asked Weiss.

Steven was rubbing the back of his awkwardly "Well no… More like a pink Lion" the perplexed look their faces tells Steven that they don't believe him. "No really a pink Lion."

The girls looked at each other, questioning him silently. "Well even if you guys don't believe me, can you at least help find him, you know to prove I'm right."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "Well it's better than just sitting here doing nothing, Weiss you're with me and Steven. Blake, Yang check out the barn,"

…

The group spit up and at Ruby's command and Yang and Blake went to the barn "Kitty, where are you?" Yang called out as they started to explore the barn.

"Um Yang I don't think would work." Blake said.

Yang turned to her with a curious look on her face. "Ok what will? Cause I'm not going to call out 'Lion'." Blake simply shrugged with her shoulders.

"I doubt he'll respond to 'kitty'."

Yang shrugged with her hands up before chuckling a little. "Oh come on I called you kitty right?" As Yang expected, Blake gave her an annoyed look. Yang got the point and stopped smiling. "Ok, ok I see what you mean." Yang said as she raised her hands defensively.

Then they heard a noise coming from the tractor and they both got their weapons ready, with Blake's sword in its pistol form. Then as they got closer, Yang nodded and they rushed in to the right of the tractor, only to see a familiar green gem working under the tractor. Cursing under her muffled breath, she pulled herself from under the tractor then she noticed the two huntresses in training right in front of her.

"What are you, two looking at?" Yang retracted her gauntlets and Blake put her weapon away.

"Oh I, you're… Pearl right?" Yang asked.

"Peridot." Blake and Peridot corrected.

"Right what are you doing here? I thought you were with the gems and Steven's dad in the van." Said Yang,

"Well I decided to live here in the barn since Steven's bathroom is too uncomfortable and I saw what transpires in there."

Both the Yang and Blake blushed as they know what she was implying about. Blake was the first to break the brief silence. "We get what you're talking about."

"Yeah, so what are you two still doing here I thought you left with the others." Peridot asked.

"Well Steven's dad said there isn't enough room for us in the van." Said Yang.

"Well if we add four more human females, the van would run out of space. But why are you here anyways?"

"Well we and the rest of us are looking for Steven's pet Lion." said Blake

"Oh you mean that giant pink fur ball."

"Wait you mean that Steven actually has a pet lion?" Blake said surprised

"Yeah why are you surprised?" Yang and Blake look at each other.

"So do you know where that lion is?" Said Yang

"No, I'm not interested in keeping track of that pink beast."

Yang sighed. "Well thank anyways." Yang said wave as she and Blake walk off.

"Oh before you go, I would like to know the state or Remnant right now, back on Homeworld there is talk of colossal black beasts that feast on anything for blood! You wouldn't happen to have those right?"

Both Yang and Blake shifted their pupils to each other before Yang responded. "Sister, you don't even know the half of it."

…

Meanwhile outside, Steven, Ruby, and Weiss were walking through the large field

"So Steven why do you have pet lion?" Asked Weiss

"Well I found him at the desert when me and the gems were on a mission to get the sand gem. Then when the gem told to me stay put while they went to the temple. That where I found him or rather he came to me."

"Why Did they left you out there?" said Weiss.

"Well they said it was dangerous to go in the temple."

"Yeah but your look more then capable of taking yourself." Ruby said.

"Well the think sometimes I get over my head."

Weiss questioned Steven's abilities, though she did remember there were watermelons shaped like him.

"Lion? Hey, Lion!?" Steven called out.

"LION!" Ruby called out.

Steven quickly put a finger in front of his lips, signalling to both Weiss and Ruby. He took a deep breath before he started his plan. "LEEE-on! I have a big steak right here in my hand for you!" Steven waited for a response before he proceeded to drop said steak. "Whoops, I dropped it and it fell out of existence!"

"This clearly isn't working."

"You'd think it be easier to find a pink lion." Ruby said.

"You know." Steven agreed.

"This is ridiculous." Weiss pointed out.

They both searched for a couple more minutes before they arrived at a flowery hill and they continued looking. Steven looked at a water tower before spotting a familiar figure sitting atop it.

"Whoa, Lapis!" Steven exclaimed. Looking up, both Ruby and Weiss noticed Lapis sitting on the water tower.

"You're right, but I thought she left…" Ruby held her scythe and pointed it behind her. "Hold onto me, Steven!" she pulled on the trigger and launched herself and Steven to the top of the silo.

"So you're just going to leave me down here?" Weiss exclaimed. She folded her arms and decided to wait for Steven and Ruby to return.

Lapis who sat on top of the tower felt a rush of wind blow past her and she grabbed one of the rose petals that blew past her.

"Lapis you're still here!?" Steven asked. "Ruby told me you were gone."

Lapis didn't move, but only turned her face halfway to see them. "I was leaving, then I realized I've got nowhere to go. Who knows what they would do to me back home after what I did to Jasper? I can't go back to Homeworld and I can't stay here."

"Um… Jasper?" Ruby questioned.

"She was the other Gem Lapis was fused with. Lapis trapped them in the ocean." Steven pointed out. "But still Lapis, you can stay here."

"Wait, what?"

"You can live anywhere. Surf City or Sea City, Aqua Town, Bayburgh." He listed while counting the cities with his fingers. "And that's just the places I know off the top of my head."

"Why are those cities based around water?" Ruby quickly came up with a suggestion. "Wait… I have an idea!"

...

"You want us to live together?" Lapis asked as she was back at the barn while Team RWBY and Peridot joined her.

"Of course, it's perfect!" Peridot exclaimed. "You can't go back to Homeworld cause you trapped Jasper, and I can't go back because Yellow Diamond wants to shatter me after I called her a clod. Yep she's going to mad at me for that. So what do you say, Lazuli?"

Lapis only looked back at Peridot with a bored expression. "This isn't going to work."

"Wait, what?"

"When you said I could live here, I thought you meant by myself."

"C'mon." Yang said. "You two make an… interesting pair… like if you were on a comedy show or something."

Lapis tilted her head, confused at what Yang was talking about. "What?"

"Uh… never mind."

"Still I can't do it."

"Why not? You said it yourself, you've got nowhere else to go." Blake reminded.

"It wouldn't be so bad… It's just… I'd have to live here with her!" Lapis said pointing at Peridot.

"Egh!?" Peridot backed away from Lapis after she pointed to her. "What! What's wrong with me!?"

Lapis angrily looked at her. "You want to know!? Fine! I can't stand the thought of looking at her every day. She's the one who dragged me back to Earth!"

"Ouch…" Ruby said.

"Cut her some slack," Yang said. "She couldn't be as bad to live with as Weiss here."

"Hey!" the heiress exclaimed.

"The 'Yang' is correct. You remind me too much of Pearl." She then turned back to Lapis. "And anyway, that wasn't my idea. I was headed to Earth and I needed an informant! It should have been a simple mission. Things didn't exactly work out for either of us."

"You talk of Earth as if it is horrible. It's very peaceful here." Ruby stated.

"Compared to everything happening on Remnant, this place seems much more peaceful to live on." Blake said.

"Remnant… never heard of it…" Lapis said. "But you really expect me to just live with you, after you used me!?"

"Hey, it's not like that anymore! It's different now. I'm different." Peridot said, gesturing to herself.

"That doesn't change anything… Sorry Steven, this isn't going to work." Lapis started to fly back to the silo.

"Well that could have gone better." Weiss said.

"What did you do to her?" Yang asked.

"ME!?" Peridot questioned. "But that was before! I'm not as bad as she thinks I was UGHHhh!"

"I'm not sure what happened to her, but it must have been horrible." Blake said. "Scars like that can't be healed so easily."

"What are you talking about? I didn't see any scars on her."

Blake sighed heavily. "I mean the emotional scars."

"Still don't follow…"

"She's hurting on the inside."

"Inside of what?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Peridot frustratingly threw her arms in the air. "Okay, since you're an expert on this, why don't you tell me what I should do?"

"An apology would be a good place to start."

"That's a great idea!" Steven exclaimed. "And what's an apology without a card!"

"Huh?" Peridot questioned.

"Cards are a great way to tell someone something if you can't be face to face with them… or if they don't wanna see your face."

"I'm not sure a simple greeting card isn't going to solve this." Blake said.

"Can't hurt to try." Steven said. He started drawing on the card and when he was finished, the gang took a looked at his drawing. It was a crude, but cute depiction of Peridot and Lapis holding hands. "See it's you and Lapis holding hands!"

Peridot wasn't completely taken by Steven's drawing. "Where are our noses?"

"Oh, that's kinda part of my style lately." He dismissed.

"Is not having fingers also your style?"

"No, I'm just bad in drawing hands…"

"More like bad at drawing." Weiss said.

"Okay, just forget out the drawing. Here is where you come in. Write an apology inside to Lapis so she knows how sorry you are about before, and that everything is okay now. If you write from your heart, your feelings will reach her!"

"…Just without the romantic subtext." Yang said.

Peridot was thinking about how to form her apology.

…

Lapis was lying back on the silo; her eyes were closed as she tried to relax. Though it was short lived when she heard the voice of Peridot yell: "Lazuli! Hey Lazuli! HEY Lazuli!"

Lapis widened her eyes and tried to cover her ears while ignoring Peridot's yelling.

"Lazuli! HEY!" she turned to Steven. "Why isn't she responding?"

"Probably because she's ignoring you, she isn't going to come down if the person she hates is calling her." Weiss said.

"You're probably right." Steven said. "Hey Lapis, are you up there?"

After hearing his voice, Lapis took her hands away from her ears and looked down the silo. When she saw it was Steven that was calling her, she swooped down the silo. "Yes Steven?"

"Go on." Steven said urging Peridot to give her the card.

The green gem handed Lapis the hard. "Steven did the outside, and yours truly did the inside."

After looking at the drawing she opened the card with an unimpressed expression. And this would reflect the tone in her voice as she read Peridot's apology. "Sorry I interrogated you. You were just full of such useful information. That's a sincere compliment. Peridot." She looked away from the card to Steven and Lapis who looked at her with hope in their eyes.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had vastly different expressions. Showing shock and disbelief.

Lapis didn't comment any further as she continued to stare at their expectant faces.

…

They were all back at the barn, but without Lapis, confirming that Lapis had clearly rejected Peridot's apology. "The noses!" Peridot exclaimed while talking into her recorder. "One can only conclude that it was the lack of noses! It seems illogical to me that it wouldn't be any of the writing elements! It took me over an hour to compose it, and I shared my feelings and omitted any romantic subtext as per Steven and Yang's instruction!"

Yang looked to Ruby. "You want me to tell her or should I?" Ruby shrugged, allowing Yang to talk to Peridot. "Alright, your apology sucks!"

"Hey, it was logical and sincere!"

"Maybe she's not much of a reader." Steven said

"Yes, cause that's the reason." Blake sarcastically remarked. "Clearly you're not good at apologies, why not try something else."

"Why not a gift?" Steven said.

"Another approach, yes!... But what?" Peridot said.

"Well do you know what she likes?" Ruby asked.

Peridot began to think. "Things she likes… Lapis Lazulis are typically partial to water and flying. Hmm…"

"Well unless you can dig up a pool, I think we're going nowhere with that idea." Yang said.

Steven gasped and looked to the hole that he and Peridot had made with the Gem Drill. "Hold on, Yang you're a genius!"

"That's debateable." Blake said.

"Hey, let the boy finish Blake… you were saying, Steven?" Yang questioned.

"We should make a pool for Lapis, since she likes water and stuff."

"That can work." Ruby said.

…

Steven was walking Lapis towards the barn while holding her hand, her water wings had covered her eyes to act as blindfolds… well sort of…

"You can't see through those, right?" Steven asked.

"Actually, yes. But it's very blurry." She reassured.

"Good to know."

Ruby was being acting as a lookout and she saw both Lapis and Steven were getting close. "They're coming." She announced as she got back to the others.

"Alright, now Weiss get ready."

"I can't believe we've been reduced to this." She remarked.

When she and Steven got there she unfolded her water wings and looked to see a small pool, Peridot was floating on top of a rubber float. "H-2-Oh my Gosh! It's a smaller than-an-average-lake!" she announced.

Steven stood close to the pool. "And it comes with its own, diving board!" he said as he took off his shirt and flip flops. He stood expectantly as if he was waiting for something to happen. "I said it comes with its own-" a bright white glyph appeared under Steven's feet and it rose him several feet into the air. "Cannonball!" he jumped right into the pool and the Lapis was caught in his splash as he hit the pool.

"It's a gift for you!" she then gestured around the pool. "You know, 'cause water's your thing." She said while laughing slightly.

"We learned you like water, so we put this together… it was mostly Peridot's idea!" Ruby lied.

"Yep, it was all me. Pretty good, right? Now you can get your moisture fix whenever." She waved her fingers. "So, do all that water stuff you do!"

Lapis wiped the water away from her eyes and narrowed her eyes towards Peridot. "Water?" she then fashioned a glare towards Peridot. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"You do realize that I spent the last few months trapped under the ocean, right?"

"What!?" Weiss and Blake exclaimed.

"Sure… but I thought-"

Lapis had a dark expression on her face. "It was an endless, crushing darkness. Wet, and bleak, and suffocating… Water was the tomb I lived in for those months."

"'T-Tomb' you say?" Peridot said with a shiver.

"Yeah. I'm kinda taking a break from water right now…" she continued to look at Peridot. "But thanks… for the lake…"

"Ooh…" Ruby realized that Steven mentioned this earlier.

Lapis looked to Steven who climbed out of the pool. "Don't worry, Steven. It's not your fault." She looked to Peridot before she flew off again.

"Well that couldn't have gone worse."

Blake looked to Steven and Ruby. "And you didn't mention this?"

"How was I supposed to know she would react like that?" Ruby said. She then

Peridot climbed out of the pool and picked up her tape recorder. "A pool?! What a cloddy idea! Of course she wouldn't like that! There's nothing, nothing, NOTHING!"

"Hey, maybe if your apology didn't suck, she would have forgiven you by now!"

"It can't be… there has to be something we can do." Steven thoughtfully looked at the group. "Maybe instead of something she likes… give her something you like! A piece of you!"

"Had to be better than reminding her of her harrowing underwater experience," Weiss said.

"Something I like, she mouthed. Okay? How about… my Camp Pining Hearts DVD…?"

"Camping Hearts what?" Yang asked.

"It's Peridot's favourite TV show…" though Steven was quick to ask her another question. "Wait, which season?"

"Five…?"

"Trash!" Steven said quickly dismissing Peridot's idea.

"I know…" she groaned and she lay one her back with her tape recorder. "Ugh… Log date – whatever, Facet – whatever! Ugh, WHATEVER!"

"It's meaningless if you give her something not important. It has to be something that means a lot to you. Something important you could trust her with.

"But Clearly there's nothing important enough for me to give to Lazuli, Ugh!" she then lowered her voice and coddled her tape recorder. "At least I have you, tape recorder." Peridot then looked at her recorder in realization. "I see your point…" she said looking to Blake.

…

Peridot, Steven and Blake found Lapis, and Peridot presented her gift-wrapped present to her. "Ta-dah!" Lapis only stared down at Peridot with a tired, angered expression. Peridot inched slightly closer to her. Peridot then pointed to the gift which was tied with a blue ribbon. "See the ribbon is even blue. I got yo number!" she concluded with a slightly deeper voice.

The blue gem monotonously stared Peridot while Peridot nervously looked at Blake and Steven. "It's her way of apologizing. Just give it a chance."

Lapis turned her emotionless glance to Blake. "Who are you again?"

"Um, okay. Here I'll unwrap it for you!" she unwrapped her gift. "When I was stuck here, Steven gave me this tape recorder as a gift and I didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better. Just to talk about the weird stuff that was happening. It'll help you too!" Lapis took the recorder and her expression didn't change despite the smiling, expectant face of Steven. Lapis didn't act yet though. "You, umm, press the button to record, an- and then you talk into it!"

Lapis looked down to the recorder and after seeing Peridot and Steven smile to her, she pressed the red, record button. "I. Don't. Want, your garbage." She crushes the tape recorder and she dropped it on the ground, very little emotion was on her face.

Blake shot a glare at Lapis.

"GUH! What, were you trapped in a tape recorder too?!" Peridot angrily yelled. Lapis gave a glare to Peridot, clearly angered by Peridot's words. "Look, I get it, you know? You're confused! You can never got back to Homeword. This place, doesn't exactly feel like home yet. You're alone; no one could possibly know what that feels like!" Lapis clenched her fist at Peridot's sarcastic comment. But Peridot angrily continued. "Oh wait, I do! You, me, the humans from Remnant, we're all the same, except…" Peridot lowered her voice, ending her angry rant. "You don't have to be alone!" she saw that Lapis didn't look moved by her words. "So tell me then, what you want from me!" she said sounding desperate. "And whatever that is… I'll do it." She ended with a sigh.

Lapis didn't hold back in telling Peridot what she wanted and she made sure she got the message. "I want you, to LEAVE!" she angrily exclaimed.

Peridot looked hurt by the comment, but not wanting to anger her anymore she decided to give her what she wanted. "Okay." Peridot silently walked away to the hills.

Blake looked to Peridot before looking to Steven. "Steven, go make sure Peridot is okay. I'm going to talk with Lapis." Blake gave Steven a serious look and he decided to listen to her and let her deal with Lapis.

Lapis questionably looked at Blake. "Why are you being so hard on her?"

"I don't expect you to understand, but I can never trust her. Not after what she did." She defended folding her arms.

"I understand plenty, like Peridot said. I'm not from Earth as well, we're all trying to adjust here. The last thing she needs is you making things difficult for her."

"You think she's had it difficult! I was trapped on this miserable planet of years! I finally got to leave, only for her to being me back! She's the reason I'm trapped here!"

"She's obviously sorry. What more do you want from her!?"

"That doesn't change anything."

"At least she's trying, at least she's making an effort, and that more than I can say for you!" Lapis looked down at Peridot's broken tape recorder. "If you ask me, you're not the only one who's owed an apology."

"I don't get it, you barely even know us."

"I don't have to, believe me. I know what it's like to hold a grudge… it's what kept me away from my family…" Blake took a moment to regain her composure before turning back to Lapis. "Look I'm not telling you to forgive her, but at least meet her half way. Being angry at Peridot isn't going to improve things."

Lapis was silent for a moment before she looked to the Faunus. "What did you say your name was?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Before they could carry on, they could hear both Peridot and Steven's cries in the distance.

"Steven?" Lapis questioned and as they both got closer.

"Run!" Steven said.

The pair had run past them and both Blake and Lapis saw a maroon pod bursting through the clouds. There looked to be a bright yellow eye on the pod. The eye shone a spotlight that looked right at Lapis and Blake.

Blake nodded to Lapis and they both followed Steven and Peridot to the barn.

Once they were there, Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at them questionably as Steven and Peridot were panting. "What's going on?" Yang asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Blake said, she looked at Peridot. "What is that?"

Peridot took a second to recover. "It's a Roaming Eye, a Homeworld tracking vessel! I told you, I'm public enemy number one!"

The pod wav hovering above the barn, its light was shining through the planks of the barn. But since it couldn't sense anything, it moved away.

"At least the barn protected us." Ruby said.

Yang though pointed to a partially repaired hole in one of the walls. "I've been meaning to ask, how did that hole get there?"

"Oh that, it was created by a giant robot. Why?"

Her question was answered when the Roaming Eye caught them in its sight. "Does that answer your questions short-stuff?" Yang activated her gauntlets and she shot them behind her, instantly using the reversed momentum to move closer to the Roaming Eye. She punched the eye, and the whole pod had moved back thanks to Yang's punch. "Get outside!" they all complied.

Once they were outside they saw Yang running back to them. "Well is it down?" Weiss asked.

They all saw the Roaming Eye rising up and its spotlight shone on all of them. Soon five hexagonal and diamond shaped eyeballs were seen through the huge triangular screen. "That would be a no."

"This is it, Steven!" Peridot screamed as she hugged Steven's arm. "They're going to wipe my precious grin off the face of this planet!"

"Stay behind me! I'll protect you!" he said. He then noticed Team RWBY standing in front of him and Peridot.

"And we'll protect you!" Ruby exclaimed.

Lapis silently stood in front of all of them. She looks to the pool that was made earlier and she made a tower of water rise from it before it formed a large water hand, much larger than the Roaming Eye. She flicked the pod, stopping it from coming closer. She then made the hand slam the pod right into the ground.

As it hit the ground, diamond patterns surrounded the downed ship. "Holy smokes…" both Peridot and Yang muttered in unison as they saw no motion from the downed pod.

"Whoa… that was sooo cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it looks like Homeworld really has it out for Peridot." Steven remarked as he saw Peridot in a scared, crouched position.

Lapis looked to Blake and she silently motioned her head to the scared Peridot and Lapis knew what Blake wanted from her. "Peridot…" Peridot turned around as she noticed Lapis was talking to her, she feared that Lapis had more hurtful things to say to her. "…Are you okay?"

Peridot beamed as she thought Lapis was finally coming around. This forced a blush from the blue gem which she was quick to hide.

"So I take it you two are getting along now…"

Lapis silently looked at everyone as their eyes were on her. "I-I well… I'll give it a chance… Also thanks Blake." She said with a genuine smile.

"Uh, I don't want to disturb this touching moment, but shouldn't we investigate that?" Weiss asked.

It wasn't long before a hatch for the pod opened. White smoke had shot out of the pod and a bright maroon hand was climbing out before a short figure with cube shaped hair, and a single right eye, the other eye socket was covered by a red circular, squared faceted gemstone.

The figure turned to them with an angry, menacing look on its face.

 **Whoa sorry it took longer than expected but switch-on-97 and I were both busy at our stuff in the real world. Anyways we hope all of you will like this but that is just a taste of what to come. Next time Steven and friends go against the rubies in game of baseball. Wow really. Until next time God speed everyone.**


	4. Chapter 3

Steven universe: heroes of remnant

 **Chapter 3 baseball team Rwby vs rubies ?**

 **Confusing is it Rwby vs Rubies. Anyway I hope you like the last two chapters because that is just the beginning. Steven had to convince team Rwby and Lapis to protect Peridot by going against the rubies squad. By doing one thing that expect them to do playing baseball. So let begin**

"Ruby?" Steven began. Non-gem Ruby quickly covered his mouth and the she motioned her head to the barn. They all made their way there without alerting the Ruby that had exited the ship.

Eyeball Ruby's feet met the surface of Earth for the first time with her feet, she let out a single growl and walks away. Following her out of the ship was a second Ruby, only her gemstone was on her left arm. She made a couple of fighting poses before coming across a flower; she picked it up, only to kick it away with an excited sounding. "Hi-ya!" she then cartwheeled and followed the Ruby before her.

The next Ruby to pop out had her gemstone where her navel would be, and her outfit was designed around that. She had an excited look on her face as she exited the space craft. "What a lovely planet!" she commented before walking away with her arms stretched out to the sides.

A fourth Ruby stuck her head out of the craft, seemingly looking nervous. "Wait! So we just… get out and walk around? Whoa-!" She was pushed out of the ship by the last Ruby which wore shoulder straps and pants for her outfit; she had a yellow visor and a gemstone on her chest. She began to look around whilst behind her. Arm Ruby was kicking a twig. The Ruby that was pushed out had a gemstone on her left thigh.

"Now, where's the Gem the scanners locked on to?" she continued to look around the plains in search for the Gem. "Let's fan out and search the area!" All of the Rubies exited the ship and they each looked like they were doing their own thing.

Army was performing fighting poses, as if she was on guard, Leggy remained on the ground after the lead Ruby pushed her. Navel Ruby was drawing in the ground while Eyeball Ruby simply looked mad and irritated.

Back at the barn, Steven, Ruby and Yang were peeking out from the barn. "Whoa, look at 'em all!" Steven said in astonishment.

"So Steven, you know who those guys are?" Ruby asked.

They drew their heads back into the barn to avoid being seen. "Well, not personally…"

"They mentioned they are looking for a Gem." Blake said. "That would mean-"

Peridot panicked and planted her hands on Steven's head. "I knew it! They're after me!" she exclaimed. "This is the end of the line!"

"You really weren't kidding." Lapis remarked, not buying Peridot's story of her being wanted.

"But why would they come all this way… well for you?" Weiss asked, though it sounded a more insulting than she meant it to. "You're not exactly… worth it…"

Peridot pointed at her. "That's where you're wrong! I disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond, and I called her a clod… _to her face_."

"And this Yellow Diamond is?" Yang questioned.

"Oh, she's a gem that hates Earth and wants it destroyed." Steven simply said.

"And you called her a clod? Is that some kind of insult?" Yang asked.

Peridot frustratingly put her fingers through her hair. "Yes! Of course it is, you clod! Yellow Diamond has command over all the armies of Homeworld!" Peridot slid over to a box of baseball bats, mits and balls and she lifted the box over herself. "And those armies are waiting for the word to shatter me!" She hid under the box and was shivering from inside.

Steven walked over and lifted the box. "Peridot, we won't let them get you."

"But haven't I caused you enough trouble?" she muttered while curled up with her legs hugging her chest.

"Oh definitely." Lapis remarked.

"Well don't worry… We'll keep you safe." Steven said.

Yang looked out. "Five of them, we have six if we add Lapis and Steven-"

"What about me?" Peridot asked.

"You're a liability at best.

"Hey!"

"But they don't look so tough… I say we take them on!" Yang said punching her fist into her open hand.

"True, but who knows what weird Gem stuff they can do." Weiss said. "Plus if it is that Yellow Diamond, she'll probably send stronger backup if she doesn't hear from them." Peridot let out a terrified gulp when Weiss mentioned stronger backup could be on the way.

"I hate it when you're right?"

"Well I take it they aren't very familiar with Earth, maybe we can use that." Blake said.

Steven had an idea. "I got it, maybe we can reason with them. Ruby I need you to come with me, but you probably should leave that behind." He said pointing to Ruby's weapon.

She huffed and she gently put crescent rose on the ground. "I'll be back, my baby."

"Your what?" Lapis questioned.

"Just go with it, she's… _really_ attached to her scythe." Blake said.

Steven and Ruby left the barn to talk to the Rubies.

"You think this will work?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, but if worse comes to worst we'll end up fighting them. If we can't beat them, then we'll just hand over Peridot!" she heard a terrified gasp from Peridot. "Just hide in your box and you'll be fine." Peridot hid under the box again and she was shivering from inside it.

"You're enjoying this too much Yang." Weiss said.

"What, if we are going to be stranded on a strange planet in the middle of nowhere, I am at least going to have some fun with it."

…

Ruby and Steven were slowly approaching the Rubies who stood around the Roaming Eye, the leader stood on top of the ship. "Focus, Rubies! This is an important mission from Yellow Diamond, so we can't mess it up." She said.

Leggy confusedly looked at her from the ground. "Huh, what mission?" she asked.

"Yeah, what mission." They were confused when they heard a chipper voice ask and they looked over to Ruby and Steven.

"Intruders!" Army yelled as she walked towards them

"No wait!" Steven exclaimed. "We're not intruders, hehe, we're just humans… and this is the place that humans live…"

"That's right!" Ruby said cutting in. "Definitely no Gems here…" she mentally face-palmed at her slip up and hoped that the Rubies would buy her story.

"Just humans?" Their leader asked. "Then what are your names?"

"Uh I'm Steven."

"And I'm Ru-" Ruby covered her mouth as she figured they would find it suspicious that her name was Ruby, just like them, and she certainly didn't want to start the whole _'You don't look like a Ruby'_ conversation. "Um… just Rose…Do you have names."

"Of course, we are all Ruby!" their leader said.

"But how will we be able to tell you apart." Steven said. "I know we'll call you names bases on where your gems are." Steven pointed to them as he named them. "How about, Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball and uh… Doc."

"Doc?" Ruby questioned.

"It just came to me." Steven replied.

"Your naming methods are stupid!" Doc said. "But perhaps you humans can help us, we are looking for a certain gem. The leader of the Earth mission, have you seen her?"

"Nope." Ruby simply said. "I definitely haven't seen her at all." She looked back to the barn for a second.

"What are you looking at?" Eyeball asked.

"N-nothing…" she looked behind Ruby and she saw the barn.

"What about that Earth containment area."

Steven then knew she referred to the barn. "Oh you mean the barn, there isn't anything there… it's just full of human stuff."

Doc looked to the barn. "Whoa, I didn't see that before. Maybe we _should_ look around in there."

Ruby was sweating slightly. "Uh, we'll check it for you! Don't move." She and Steven ran back to the barn.

"Ba-Byee!" Navy said.

…

Steven and Ruby returned to the barn. "They want to search the barn!" Steven said in a panicked tone.

"We heard." Blake said.

"We saw." Weiss added.

"I'm so scared!" Peridot said from within her box.

Yang brought up her plan again. "Like I said, we can take them on."

I "No, we don't need to fight them." Ruby said. "We just have to find a way to get them off Earth, and make sure they won't come back."

"And how will we do that, just _tell_ them Peridot isn't here?" Weiss asked.

"well there that or" Steven look around and saw baseball gear.

Then Steven came up the idea heroes ran up to the box and took the bat out "be right back, come on Ruby." Said Steven as the two races back to the Rubies

Doc look at the them with suspicion as she eyes the bat. "sorry they no one there. But what if we play baseball." The gems look at each other with confusion and Ruby was also confused about this she went to Steven and whisper "what are you doing and what is baseball" Steven whisper to her back "don't worry I got an idea." "anyway if you win you could check the barn, but if we win, you got to leave forever.

Doc cupped her hand around her chin baseball.

…

"BASEBALL" said everybody in the barn "uh yeah" Ruby shutter "how come you didn't say she isn't here instead of challenging them to a stupid game" Weiss exaggerated "because it wouldn't do any good if we lied they just get suspicious" Steven said "plus it might the only way to get the Rubies off the planet.

"ok still we don't know about baseball and how to play it". Said Blake "wait you guys sent have baseball where your from." "no we don't all we have are tournaments and stuff but baseball." Said Blake, Steven then took a moment to think about it then come up with an idea "Ok what if I show you guys and the Rubies about baseball that way it even things out." Said Steven Yang, Blake and Weiss look at each "Ok we in." said Yang, "well it better than nothing" Blake shrug , they all look at Weiss who took a moment then sigh "fine I'll do it but just so you know this is still a stupid idea." Then Steven look at Lapis who giggle a bit "this plan sucks" she jokes

 _ **Later**_

-A-

Outside in the field, Steven and Team RWBY stood while they were lined up. They each were wearing blue and white themed baseball clothes, Ruby had a blue baseball cap while she kept her red hooded cape, Blake and Yang were wearing white shirts with blue shorts and Weiss' outfit had a skirt and was wearing heeled boots.

They were facing the Rubies who also lined up to face them. "Ok we're the humans! Steven!" Steven exclaimed as he introduced himself.

Ruby was next to introduce herself, "Rose!" she yelled in a similarly excited manner.

"Weiss." Half-heartedly said Weiss.

"Blake." Blake introduced herself in a nonchalant manner.

"And Yang!" Yang cheerily introduced herself with a wink while she held a baseball bat over her shoulder.

The Rubies watched their introduction and then they introduced themselves in a similar way.

Doc looked at them while she had her fists on her hips. "Understood. Our team is the Rubies! Consisting of… Ruby!" she introduced herself with a serious face while she and the rest of her teammates took a similar stance.

"Ruby!" Navy said in a calm manner.

"Ruby!" Army said with a quick tone .

"Ruby!" Eyeball said while she looked focused but oddly furious.

"And Ruby!" Leggy said while she looked confused and her cheek was puffed.

Steven stood in between the two teams. "Ok here are the rules of the game. We take turns throwing the ball at each other. The batter tries to hit the ball with the bat, and then they run around the bases. Whoever gets the most runs wins!"

"Sounds easy!" Yang said.

The game was starting and Navy was batting for the Rubies. Yang was the pitcher and Steven was the catcher. Ruby stood at first base, Blake at second and Weiss was in third base.

"Right, you get three tries to hit the ball." Steven said.

Yang was chewing gum and she popped a bubble before she threw the ball as hard as she could and it sped right past Navy before she could prepare to hit it. "Strike one!" Steven said after he caught the ball.

"What!?" Army yelled.

Yang smirked as she looked to Navy. "Ha, I knew this would be easy!" She threw the ball again and Navy missed her swing and Steven caught the ball once again.

"Strike two!"

Yang tossed the ball and Navy missed again.

"Strike three. Three strikes means you're out!" Steven said.

"Aw man…"

Army then punched Navy in the back. "You swung too slow!" she took the bat away from her. "Do it like this!" she glared at Yang. The blonde chucked the ball right to Army, the Ruby hit the ball so hard that it flew across the fields.

"And that's what we call a home run…" Steven said.

Yang glared at Army. "Alright, you got lucky…" she threw the ball again and when Army struck the ball is flew over towards Blake. "All yours kitty!"

Blake huffed at Yang's nickname before she quickly made a shadow clone and leaped on the shoulders to raise the height of her jump. She managed to catch the ball. Doc saw this and began to think.

"If the ball gets caught, you're out!" Army angrily threw her bat onto the ground.

"Blake, why did you use your semblance?" Ruby whispered.

"Why hold back? I just want to get this done and over with."

Ruby smirked. "Then that gives me an idea."

Leggy had managed to hit the ball as Steven continued to narrate the rules. Ruby jumped and caught the ball after it bounced, she threw it to Weiss "…And if you get tagged…" Weiss tagged Eyeball before she could reach the base. "…You're out!" Eyeball glared at Weiss while letting out a slight growl. Weiss slightly backed away. "And after three outs we switch sides!"

The four Rubies were at the bases while Ruby stood to bat. Leggy stood behind her at the catcher. "Right… hit me!"

Doc who was at the pitch had thrown the ball and Ruby slightly tapped it with her bat. She dropped her bat and she disappeared into rose petals and ran around all four bases. She got to home plate and Leggy was shocked. Doc suspiciously looked at her.

"Nice!" Yang said.

"Wow! That short human is really good!" Leggy said.

"Haha. Us humans, we're full of surprises." Steven said as he pushed Ruby off home plate. "Ruby be careful, we don't need them suspecting us. Just make your powers… less obvious…"

"Less obvious, got it!" Weiss stepped up to bat. "Sure you can handle this Weiss?"

"Can I handle this?" Weiss repeated in a mock tone. "I am a Schnee, a huntress in training and heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. I think I can handle something as simple as hitting a ball with a ba-

"Strike one!" Doc said as Weiss completely had missed her chance to hit the ball.

"Okay a minor setback, next time I will-" Doc had thrown the ball again and Weiss swung but she missed and Leggy caught the ball again.

"Strike two!"

Yang facepalmed. "Ugh c'mon Weiss, focus!"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Okay… I'm ready." She took a deep breath. Doc threw the ball and Weiss swung as hard as she could. Her bat made contact with thin air as the ball had hit Leggy's catcher's mitt and it was smoking.

"Strike THREE!" Doc yelled.

"Ugh, how can you people think this game is fun!?" she exclaimed.

…

Eyeball stood at the pitch and looked focused. She glared at Yang and tightened the grip on her bat. Yang chucked the ball at her and Eyeball managed to hit it. It flew in the air while the Rubies ran across the bases.

Weiss saw that Blake was closest to where the ball was heading. So she created a glyph that Blake jumped off of. Blake caught the ball and threw it back to Ruby who caught it, though she was about to tap the ball on Eyeball but she was already standing at the base. She tossed it back to Yang and when the blonde caught it she eyed Army who stood ready to hit the ball.

Army looked confident, when Yang threw it. Army hit it with all her strength, so much so that the bat split in two and flew off for another home run for the Rubies. The Rubies gather around Army in excitement and Army was flexing her muscles while she screamed. "YEAHH!"

Steven chuckled. "Hehe, you guys stay here. I'm going to get another bat." He ran over to the barn where Peridot was hiding behind the door. Lapis was standing by the wall with her arms folded.

"Hey, how's it going? Are we winning?" she asked.

"Ummm…" he looked out to see Ruby happily talking to Navy, and Weiss was complaining to Yang. Eyeball looked back at Steven with a glare. "Well, haha… We're doing just fine. Everything's gonna be A-Okay."

"You're lying to me!" Peridot said.

Lapis chuckled slightly. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't buy that. So Steven, what do we do if this plan doesn't work?" Steven scratched his head.

Steven started to walk out of the barn. "Don't worry we'll win." He said with a nervous tone.

"You're still lying!" Peridot said.

"To make you feel better!"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He got back to his team and he pulled them into a huddle. "Alright, listen guys. You guys can't use your powers or the Rubies will get suspisious… Eyeball was giving me a lot of looks earlier. They all looked to the Rubies and Eyeball turned to them and her eye was glaring at them.

"Steven, we're new at this, and with their Gem strength, they can hit home runs a lot easier than we can." Blake said.

"Yeah, it's the only way to even the playing field." Ruby added.

"I know, but let's just play… normally for now."

…

The game continued and Ruby was stepping up to bat. After she hit the ball she ran to first base. Soon Weiss was up next and Doc who was pitching had smirked. She tossed it towards her. Weiss had managed position the bat in front of the ball. The ball bounced off it and she ran to first while Ruby had run to second. All the Rubies rushed towards home plate and they dived on top of the ball.

Blake was nearly struck out, but on the third pitch she had managed to hit the ball. However it crashed right into Navy's chest before she slid back in the dirt. She triumphantly lifted the ball up. "Haha, I caught it!" Blake had a bored unimpressed look on her face.

After Yang hit the ball on the next pitch, Ruby was tempted to use her semblance to get to home plate. Steven saw this and slowly shook his head. Ruby ran and she had jumped to slide home but Leggy had held the ball in front of her face and booped it on her nose. "You're out… I think?"

…

The game went on in a similar manner with the Rubies having an easier time at the game. Yang was really the only one who could hit a home run for them, but they were still behind.

When the Rubies were up to bat Blake was throwing the pitch and she had thrown a curveball that caught out Army and she had managed to strike her out. Blake gave a sly smirk while Army snapped her bat in half after slamming it on her knee.

A high ball was seen and Ruby was under it. She fumbled for it before she clumsily dropped it. "Sorry."

…

Later, the scoreboard showed that the Rubies had 7 runs while the Humans had 6. Steven, Yang, Weiss were huddled up. "Alright, it's the bottom of the ninth. We've got Ruby on second, but one more out and the game's over for us…"

"And Weiss is going to bat…" Yang said.

"Hey!"

"Look we all have things we are good at, aannnnd Baseball isn't one of the things you're good at." Yang said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence…" Weiss sarcastically said.

"Don't listen to her." Steven said. "Listen, we need a home run to stand a chance at winning, or the Rubies will win and fine Peridot."

"So no pressure…" she said as she held her bat over her shoulder.

"Come on… you can do it! Just remember to keep your weisss on the ball." He said pointing to his right eye. "Huh, huh?"

Weiss was unimpressed and her eyes turned to the one person who would have told him that. Her eyes turned to Yang. "If we lose, I hope the Rubies come after you first." She walked onto the plate and Doc was throwing the pitch.

Army smirked and said: "Easy out!" After saying this She, Navy and Eyeball stepped closer to more easily retrieve the ball if she hit it.

Weiss glared at Doc and she threw the ball. Before she could swing the ball missed and Leggy caught it.

"Strike one!" Doc yelled.

"What is she doing?" Yang whispered.

"Just trust her Yang." Steven said.

Weiss closed her eyes and this action caused her to miss the second pitch.

"Strike two!"

"C'mon Weiss…" Ruby muttered.

Peridot nervously looked out of the barn and Lapis watched her worried expression

Weiss opened her eyes and she glared at Doc. A large glyph formed below her feet and Leggy was confused because she felt a chilling cold going through her. Weiss held her bat and was prepared to swing her bat.

Doc right hand was covered in flames and she yelled as she pulled her arm back. With a battle cry she threw the flaming ball towards Weiss. Suddenly a black glyph formed behind Weiss and she smirked as she knew where the ball was going to. She swung the bat and she managed to strike the ball. When the black glyph turned white, she reversed the momentum of the ball and swung her bat while ice crystals formed the edge of her glyph. When she swung her bat the ball had rocketed into the sky, leaving a smoke trail as it sped off while giving the humans their home run.

Weiss ran and Blake managed to get to home plate giving them the win.

Knowing they lost, Army threw her mitt on the ground in anger.

Steven, Yang and Ruby celebrated together and Eyeball had glared angrily at them.

"YESS!" they all saw Peridot running out of the barn. "You Guys did it!"

"Wait a second…" Doc said. She turned to Steven, Ruby and Yang. "I thought you said there were no Gems here!"

Steven chuckled. "Oh uh hehe… about that…"

Peridot panicked and she placed her hand over her gemstone. "Oh uh… I'm not a Gem… I'm a human, just like them…"

"There were Gems here the whole time!?" Doc angrily yelled.

"We've been tricked!" Army exclaimed while clenching her fists.

"What a turn of events." Navy said putting her arms beside her head in shock

Eyeball only growled. While Leggy who wasn't paying attention turned around to try and figure out the situation that confused her. "Huh? W-what?" she said with question marks floating above her head.

The 'humans' Peridot and Lapis came together. "Looks like the jig is up." Lapis said.

Doc angrily looked at them. "THAT'S IT!" all the Rubies had joined together. "RUBIES… COMBINE!" Navy, Doc and Army had leaped on top of Leggy who was struggling to hold their combined weight. Navy and Army stretched out while Doc held their hands and Eyeball had stood on top of her head. A bright light had covered them and their bodies fused together into one very large Ruby that had stood over them with five Ruby gemstones on her left eyeball, chest, naval, left arm, and left thigh.

Fused Ruby roared and glared at them. "Well it turns out we're fighting them anyway."

"Wait, we can still talk to them." Ruby said.

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Blake added.

"STOP!" Peridot yelled as she stood in front of everyone and faced Fused Ruby. "Don't hurt them! It's me you're after right? I'm not gonna stand by and let my friends fight my battles!"

Steven felt touched. "Aww, Peri loves us!"

"Let's hope she's alive for us to thank her." Yang said.

Fusion Ruby looked down at her. "Are you the Peridot assigned to the failed Earth mission?"

"Not sure if failed would be the right word to-"

"Where is Jasper!?"

"Wait, you _don't_ want Peridot?" Blake asked.

"Correct. Jasper was the leader of the Earth mission, now where is she!?"

"Wait," Peridot started. "But I'm the one who betrayed the mission, who called Yellow Diamond a clod, the new leader of the Crystal Gems?"

"You? Leader?" Weiss questioned.

"Tell us where Jasper is NOW!?"

Peridot started to stutter. "Jasper-umm, we know where Jasper is." She looked to Ruby and Steven and they both shook her head.

"WELL?!"

Ruby sighed and stepped forward. "Well we kinda lost her after she-"

"NEPTUNE!" Steven yelled before stepping in front of Ruby. "She's on the planet Neptune." He said pointing into the sky

Everyone went silent and Weiss even face-palmed at Steven's obvious lie. They waited for the Rubies response. "Well, why didn't you say so?" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The fused Ruby unfused and they stood in a line together, accept Leggy, she was sitting. Doc started to do a headcount. "We all here? One, two, three, four and… ha!" she laughed after she pointed to herself. "Five! To the planet Neptune!"

"Let's move out, soldiers!"

They started walking back to their ship. "What a lovely-sounding planet." Navy said.

Leggy though had little idea what was going on. "But we just… got here." Doc was dragging her to the ship.

"Let's go, newbie!"

Eyeball gave a stare to both Steven and Ruby. "Thank you…" she said in a strained voice. She was the last to enter the ship and she continued to stare at them until she lowered her head and the hatch of the Ruby ship had closed.

She ship started to hover up and the gang looked right at it as it suddenly bended the light around it and it warped into a bright glint that shone in the sky.

They all silently looked to the sky. "Um… what just happened?" Weiss asked.

"I'm surprised they bought that." Yang said.

"I just realized something… We could have used that ship to get back home." Ruby said. Weiss and Yang glared at her because she didn't say this sooner. "Sorry…"

 **Okay next time will be even more exciting than this one also you might be surprised what may do with team Rwby who knows they might learn something about that surprised them. Anyway sorry for the hold up I got several things to do. So enjoy this while you can ok thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Steven universe: heroes from Remnant**

Chapter 4 drop the beat dad

 **In this episode where Weiss bond with Sour cream over their dad problems. Anyway it taught us that family are people that cares about you regardless if their blood or not. Anyway this my and switch on version of the episode so enjoy.**

…

As the days went by Steven and the Crystal Gems have made arrangements for their new friends, team RWBY after picking them up from the farm. The girls were getting used to the house by sleeping in the living room of the temple on sleeping bags. Steven also brought them new clothes and pajamas, he managed to convince his dad to go out and buy some. Greg surprisingly took the information of girls arriving from another world pretty well. Considering that Rose Quartz wasn't from Earth as well, he was sort of the person who would have reacted the most positively after hearing the news.

The first night they spent the house was when Steven discovered his powers of levitating or floating and it was a problem because Steven didn't immediately return to the ground. After many attempts from the gems and the girls spent the entire night trying to get him back down, Steven was falling the next morning after he figured out how his powers worked. When the others saw, Ruby quickly dove into action by jumping off of one of Weiss' glyphs to catch him.

It has been a week since then and Steven and team RWBY were offering to help with Sour cream's stuff, they met him and the other cool kids. Now as both Steven and Yang carried the equipment for the rave that was happening that night. Due to both of their enhanced strength they managed to carry the equipment with ease while wearing roadie clothes. While Ruby, Blake and Weiss very sweating because they were struggling with carrying their weight for the stuff they carried to the rave, despite this Ruby still found herself in awe of Steven's apparent super-strength as she called it.

Weiss was the first to speak after she had drank from her water bottle. "Ugh why do we have to carry all this stuff? Why can't Sour Cream's friends do it for him?"

"Because he asked personally, not to mention that he wants to get to know us better." Yang replied.

"We were huntresses not too long ago; now look where we are, hauling equipment of this 'rave'." Weiss groaned.

"You have to excuse her." Blake said. "Back where we're from, people in her family never did much… heavy lifting."

"Hey! That's not true!" Weiss exclaimed, she pointed an accusatory finger at Blake.

"Well…" Ruby started. "You did have somebody carrying your suitcases for you when we first moved to Beacon…"

The heiress folded her arms and pouted. "Let's just get this over with."

"Come on." Yang said putting her arm around her teammate. "You didn't think it was going to be _Schneesy_ did you."

Ruby, Blake, Weiss and even Steven all collectively cringed at Yang's almost physically painful pun. Yang attempt at levity only seemed to irk Weiss even more, though that was probably Yang's goal all along.

Sour cream exited his house from the back after retrieving his laptop. "Thanks mom" as he met with the others. "Thanks again you guys for helping me with the stuff and for Steven and Yang for being my Roadies."

"No problem I like being a roadie. They help paid the heavy equipment, protect the singers from fans, and work behind the scenes." Steven explained while he imagined all the things that a Roadie would do.

"Well luckily for you guys we got the same thing where we come from, so it won't be like that whole baseball incident." Yang said. "You don't worry S.C., if anyone tried to give you any trouble, I'll just give them one of these!" she said raising her fist.

"…I don't think it's going to come to that." Sour Cream said. "But it's nice to have the extra security."

Walking towards the curtained garage short man, with a yellow beard and pale skin and wore a bright yellow raincoat and bright yellow hat. He was Yellowtail, Sour Cream's stepfather. Yellowtail brought a suitcase that was actually leaking water. He let out a surprised gasp after he saw Sour Cream's equipment and he started to ramble in what sounded like loud mumbles.

"Maa! Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma." Yellowtail said.

"No I'm not coming to dinner later I'm doing a show tonight, Yellowtail." Sour Cream replied to his mumbling stepfather.

"Ma-ma-ma! Ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-ma-ma!" Of course all the members of Team RWBY couldn't even come close to figure out what he was saying.

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" Ruby muttered to Weiss, standing next to her.

"How could I?" Weiss answered.

"It is too a viable career! 80 percent of Germans make their living Deejaying! Why can you support my dream?! I don't want to be a boring fisherman like you!"

"You got all that from, ma-ma-ma-meh-meh-meh-ma-ma?" Yang asked, attempting to repeat what Yellowtail had said.

With that Sour Cream stormed off and Steven went after him but stopped to say hey to Yellowtail to which he nonchalantly returned with a greeting in his foreign language. This left Team RWBY alone with the man in a brief awkward silence.

"Y-yeah… we'll be going now…" Ruby said and they had slowly walked away from Yellowtail while he folded his arms.

They all eventually caught up with him as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay, Sour Cream?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, Yellowtail seemed… difficult…" Ruby added.

"Yeah. I just can't deal with my stepdad on my case all the time. Why would I want to bring home fish when I can bring home sick beats?" Sour Cream replied.

"Maybe he just doesn't get it." Yang figured. "I mean fishing, really… the only one here that likes fish is Blakey here, and that's for obvious reasons."

"Really Yang, really?" Blake dryly said with an annoyed tone.

"I've seen you scarf down tuna cans when you thought we weren't looking."

"Huh, so that's were all our tuna went." Steven said. Blake decided to drop the situation got even more awkward. "Don't worry Blake; Amethyst eats our food all the time."

Sour Cream looked back to them while he continued walking. "Well if he wants to 'Ma-ma-ma' so much about it, he doesn't have to come."

Weiss couldn't help but sympathize with Sour Cream, since they both shared an important similarity. Both had demanding fathers. Though Jacques Schnee was a whole different level of demanding when compared to Yellowtail. Mostly because he ran an entire multi-million lien empire, and wanted Weiss to inherit it, not exactly fishing, but the sentiment remained the same. She only gave a concerned look to Sour Cream.

"It's probably for the best anyway." Ruby said trying to cheer up Sour Cream. "It's not like a fisherman would normally go to raves anyway."

"Ugh. All the arguing messed up my stomach."

The group walked by Greg's Car Wash that was aptly named 'It's a Wash.' Sour Cream got the other's attention. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

After Sour Cream ran to the restroom, they noticed a car driving off onto the road. They saw Greg running towards the road with a hose and a sponge. "Wait! Don't Leave! Waxing is free!" he exclaimed. He quickly noticed his son and four girls helping him carry a bunch of equipment. "Oh. What's up, stu-ball? And friends."

"We're doing great!" Ruby happily exclaimed, while putting down the load she was carrying into Yang's push wagon. "Oh and thanks for all the help Mr. Universe."

Greg chuckled at Ruby's cheeriness. "Please, just call me Greg. So how's living at the temple?"

"It's alright; surprisingly we're used to living in cramped spaces." Ruby said, remembering their very small dorm room at Beacon Academy.

"Anyway, we're just helping Sour Cream take his gear to the warehouse."

"Oh, like a roadie, huh?" Greg asked.

"Not _like_ a roadie, _a_ roadie." Yang added as she put on her sunglasses.

"That's right!" Steven said "What about you?"

Greg glanced back to the usual empty car wash. "Ahh, Same-old, same-old. Not too busy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll pick up soon." Steven said trying to reassure his father.

"Maybe we can help some time. I mean we're not really doing much since getting stuck here." Ruby said.

"Thanks guys, I could use the help."

"I mean, you could spruce the place up a bit. Make it more appealing so people would actually want to get their car washed." Weiss said. "Uh… no offence."

"Hmm, you make a good point." Greg let out a sigh. "Though it will cost a lot to renovate this place, and that's cash I don't have."

Their conversation had briefly ended when they saw a bus stopping in front of the car wash. "You may just have your big break, Greg." Yang said.

"Hope you're right, look at the size of that thing." He walked closer to the bus with hose and sponge in hand. "Steven, don't tell them about the free wax."

"So much for the waxing being free." Blake dryly said.

There was an elderly looking man who walked out of the bus. This man looked like he tried to dress as hip as possible. He had yellow shoes with wings, dark blue pants with a yellow chain that held onto a wallet. His green shirt was covered by a brown, leather-looking jacket. He had white hair that covered the top of his head and the back of his head. His eyes were covered by red tinted, gold shades.

"Marty?" Greg said sounding very surprised.

"Wait, you know that old guy?" Ruby asked.

"You mean your rotten old manager?" Steven asked, after hearing the stories about how much of a terrible manager Marty was, he felt compelled to keep his dad safe from any tricks he had lined up. "I'll protect you, Dad!"

"Eh, don't worry, I got a hose."

"Ehem!" Yang coughed out.

"Oh and me and Yang are roadies, so we'll keep you safe."

Yang coolly pointed at Steven while Marty looked at his tour bus before looking to the group. "So this is where you work now, Star Child?" Marty asked with a slight chuckle. A rundown old car wash? Guess the music biz wasn't as good to you as it's been to me."

"Uh, hey, Marty. Long time, no see. This is my son, Steven. And these are his friends."

"Woah! Guess I'll call you Star Child Jr. But what about you guys?" Marty asked looking at Team RWBY.

"Well we're actually H-" Yang quickly covered Ruby's mouth.

"Here for the concert." Yang said. "Yeah, we're so excited so we're helping out."

"Hmm, well you kids have fun, especially you Star Child Jr."

Steven groaned in response to that nickname. "Ugh."

"Anyway." Greg said, trying to keep the situation from becoming hostile. "Things are totally fine here in old Beach City, but, uh, if you need me to wash that huge bus of yours, it'd probably help me out." Greg proceeded to wink, albeit his attempt at subtlety was very poor.

"Eh, Listen, Star Child. I can do you one better than a carwash." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "You and I have some unfinished business."

It was then that Sour Cream walked to the group having returned from the bathroom. "Eh, sorry, Mr. U. I totally clogged up your toi-" Sour Cream gasped as he noticed the huge bus as well as the owner of the bus. "WOAH! Dad?"

"Sour Cream?" Marty said with surprised expression, he then put away the envelope.

"Hold on, he's your dad?!" Weiss asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, he kinda left when I was smaller." He turned to his father. "Anyway, w-what are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Marty let out a nervous chuckle. "S.C Just look at you. When did you get so tall?"

"Uh, like nine years ago."

Marty then cleared his throat and he cleared his throat nervously. He then noticed Sour Cream's Dj equipment and saw a way to change the conversation. "Yeah… Sorry I've been gone for so long, but you know how the music biz can be, r-ight?"

"No. Can you tell me about it?"

As Marty began his brief explanation, Steven, Greg, and Team RWBY were examining the two. "Man… I can't believe they are related."

"Wait… you can't see the resemblance?"

"Resemblance on not, something tells me he isn't here for a family reunion." Weiss said, eyeing Marty suspiciously. "He's hiding something."

"Another thing-" Marty continued explaining the musical business to Sour Cream. "they make it hard to have any free time at all. You gotta work long hours…"

"How long?" Ruby asked.

"…every day, and on weekends."

"Wow, and I thought being a huntress was a non-stop job."

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"Eep! Sorry!"

"What this about huntresses."

"Nothing, this one has a vivid imagination." Yang said giving her little sister a noogie.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, Sour Cream, you want me to haul your stuff to the warehouse? I assume you have some quality time you'd like to spend with your dad."

Marty walked to the wagon with Sour Cream's equipment. "Oh right, So what all this stuff you got going on here?"

"Just getting ready to set up for this semi-annual deejay night rave… thing I do in Beach City."

Marty looked to be concocting a plan. "A rave, you say? Hmm… Tell you what S.C., I've got a great idea. I've decided to hang out in Beach City and, um… make up for lost time with you. And while we're… chillin', I'll promote your little engagement." Marty handed Sour Cream his business card which read ' _Marty HYPE MAN & PRO MOTOR_' the pink text over a dark purple business card. His number was at the bottom of the card.

"What's this shiny card with your contact info on it?"

"Just a little something we pro music types call a… 'Laminated business card,'

"Whoa, that's so legit!"

"Please, anyone with printing equipment could make a laminated business card." Weiss muttered only so Blake and Rub could hear her.

"Man, you're so lucky your dad's in the biz. Throwing a cool semi-annual Deejay rave thing is a classic father-son bonding experience."

"More classic than fishing?" Sour Cream excitedly asked. Weiss rolled her eyes while she folded her arms.

Marty happily threw his arms up in the air. "Just wait! We're gonna cram years of bonding into one spectacular event!"

…

Marty, Sour Cream, and Team RWBY were at the warehouse where Sour Cream was going to play his concert. They had already set up Sour Cream's turntable. "This is it? It's so… puny. I mean what is this? A concert for ants?"

"We can invite some ants." Steven said.

"What did you expect?" Blake said. "Beach City isn't really that big of a town? As for your ant issue…" Blake saw some ants climbing onto one of bricked wall. "I don't think we need to worry about inviting them."

"What does it matter?" Sour Cream said. "Aunts, uncles – music is for everybody.

Marty placed his hand around Sour Cream. "Listen buddy, you want to reach people, right?"

"Yeah."

"You want to hold them in your little hand, right?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"You want to squeeze them until their eyes pop out!" Marty clenched his fist to make an example.

"Eww!" Ruby squealed.

"Uh, you lost me a little."

"What I'm saying it, if you want to bring people in, you can't play out in the sticks! You got to be where the people are!"

…

They were on the beach and there was a brief silence as waves crashed against the sand. "Now this is more like it! We'll set up right here in the sand." Marty said.

"Ugh… I got sand in my boots." Ruby complained.

Steven cleared he throat before he decided to speak out against Marty's location choice. "As Sour Cream's roadie, I have to voice my concern. You threw a show here on the beach for my dad and judging from what he said, you didn't so a good job at all."

Marty then wrapped his arms around the both of them. "Okay. Can I real talk with you for a second? Real talk. I made a lot of mistakes before, when I was your dad's manager, and – real talk? – I was a jerk. But – real talk – I've learned a lot about myself and the music business since then. So I can tell you, with certainty, things aren't gonna be like last time. Real talk."

His shaded glistened in the sunlight as he finished talking.

"Wow, Yellowtail never real talks with me." Sour Cream said.

"That's what it's like to work with a professional, kid. Now, hold on. I'm gonna work some magic." Marty pulled out his phone and he made a call. "Marty here. Talk to me… Yeah, I know I called you…"

"Uh, Sour Cream. If I may." Weiss started as she walked up to him. "I don't think your dad is being very honest with you."

"Why would you think that? Why else would he come to Beach city?"

"I know it's hard to believe… but I'm just not getting a good vibe from this guy."

"Why not, he's actually taking an interest in what I'm doing, unlike Yellowtail." He said folding his arms.

"Listen, my dad wasn't exactly father of the year material. My sister and I ran away from home because of him. He was… is kind of demanding."

"Yeah, well my dad isn't like that." Sour Cream said.

"How much do you _really_ know him? He's a deadbeat, he comes in a giant bus, and he seemed surprised to see you. And call me crazy, but I'm not exactly buying all that 'real talk' stuff."

"Well of course he'd be surprised; he hasn't seen me in a long time, Weiss. Just because your dad was bad, doesn't mean mine is!" he said slightly raising his voice.

"Yes!" they both heard Marty on the phone. "That's great, talk to you later!" he hung up and he walked to Sour Cream, Weiss and Steven. "I've got a surprise for you S.C. and I think you'll absolutely love it!"

…

About two hours later the group was close to Beach City's highway and Marty was covering Sour Cream's eyes with his one hand. "Okay, you ready?" Marty moved his hand away from his eyes. "Boom!" he and the others were looking at a giant poster that was stuck on the water tower. The poster depicted Sour Cream spinning records with headphones over his ears and triangular shades covering his eyes. The poster read: 'DJ SC BEACH'

"I have… questions…" Blake said.

"Wow! Am I… glowing?" Sour Cream asked, looking surprised at the giant poster.

"Haha, that's right!" Marty said elbowing Sour Cream. "Nothing less for my talented, soon-to-be-famous Deejay."

"How did you manage to get a poster here, made and brought here that fast?" Weiss asked.

Marty coolly pulled down on his jacket. "What can I say, a good father finds a way." He started to direct them back toward the beach. Now come on, I've got something else you'll like."

…

They were back on the beach and the bus was there. "Check this out, broski." Marty said as he opened one of the baggage compartments outside the bus and it revealed black trunks of the latest deejay equipment.

"What's all this?" Blake asked.

"The latest in mixing and deejay equipment!" Marty coolly said.

"Wow! Really?! I've only seen gear this good in the internet." Sour Cream said as he held a piece of the equipment. "Is this all for me?"

"It's for us, my main cool cat!" Marty replied winking at him.

"Wow. I can totally rave to this."

"Oh and don't think I forgot about you two." He threw official roadie tags to both Steven and Yang. "You're both in the big leagues now."

Steven happily put the tag around his neck and he ran to the bus to help carry the new stuff. Yang smirked and she put it around her throat too. "Yang, you're not buying into this too are you?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, say what you want about the man, but he sure does know how to get on people's good side." Yang said. They all watched him easily lift a huge black box that seemed very heavy.

"Geez! What does Greg feed that kid?!" Marty asked.

"Uh… milk?" Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"Forget about that." Marty then put his arm around Sour Cream. "Hey, let me rap with you about the set up I have envisioned, okay?"

"Okay!" Sour Cream said in an excited tone.

"So, the stage is gonna be huge, and the speakers, even huger…" Steven and Yang were busy setting up the stage.

Weiss continued to be suspicious of Marty's actions, but as she looked across the beach, she saw that Yellowtail on his sailboat spying on them with binoculars. _"Why is he out here, I thought he didn't care about Sour Cream's raves."_ She thought. _"But even if I asked him. I wouldn't understand what he was saying. But even still if Marty wasn't here for Sour Cream, then why did he come here in the first place?"_ Weiss roamed the back of the bus while no one was looking and buried in the sand she found something. A green colored flyer that read: 'Coming soon to Beach City, the hottest new soda, Guacola!' She read the date that it would become available, and that very date was to take place on that day. _"Something else is going on, and I am going to find out what it is."_

…

Just after sunset, the bus stood all set up and ready to host Sour Cream's concert, there were even two large rectuangular objects on either side of the bus that were covered with tarps, everyone assumed they were just speaker that they didn't want to get dusty. All the people of Beach City were present and they were giving small cheers to Steven as he appeared on stage. He looked to be adjusting the microphone stand.

"Don't mind me, folks!" Steven said as he was tapping the microphone while speaking into it. "Just a humble roadie doing a mic check," He walked off stage and met with Sour Cream, Ruby, Blake. "Everything looks good; we're ready to go whenever you are." Steven said.

"Break a leg!" Ruby cheerily said.

Sour Cream turned and looked to the audience, and he didn't see Yellowtail, which wasn't much of a surprise, but what did surprise him was the absence of a certain white haired heiress. "I don't see Weiss anywhere." He noted. He figured that she must have been mad at him for what he said to her.

"Don't worry, Weiss will be here…" Ruby assured, of course she didn't really know if Weiss would come, but she trusted her, she was her partner after all.

"I hope so."

Yang had jumped off the ceiling of the bus after checking the speakers. "Well everything's good up there, you're good to go S.C!"

"Great, I guess I'll go out there and get started." Sour Cream said.

Though Marty, came up from behind and placed a friendly arm over his son. "Hold it S.C. that's not how we do things in the music biz. Let a proper hype man set the stage for you!"

Sour Cream was thoroughly surprised but it was a surprise that he was very happy about. "Woah. I've never been properly hyped before. Thanks, Dad!"

Marty walked onto the stage and he looked to Sour Cream and the others. He moonwalked and shot finger guns at them. The crowd started to cheer as Marty appeared in stage. They grew quieter as he adjusted the mic. "Hey, is this mic even on? How you feeling, Beach Citaaaay!" he riled up the crowd in anticipation for something exciting. "You know, I've always been someone with good tastes, so you got to believe me. This show is special to me. It's personal."

Steven had elbowed Sour Cream while smiling, as Marty was obviously talking about his son. "Because I want to introduce you to a fresh, raw experience, to a whole new flavor, to a brand new…" before he could finish hyping up his son he felt a chill going through his entire body. He looked down and noticed a white spinning circle with symbols all over it. Little did he know it was one of Weiss' glyphs.

"I think I've heard quite enough." Sour Cream and the gang turned to see walking to the bus, Myrtenaster in hand, focusing her semblance just enough to give Marty a chill.

"Weiss, what are you doing!?" Ruby yelled.

"Exposing this man for the fraud he is."

Marty had pulled his jacket tighter. "Is it just me or is it getting cold around here." He then noticed Weiss walking onto the stage. "H-hey, you're one of my son's friends. What are you going to do with that?" he asked pointing to Weiss' weapon. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer if you even try to-"

A black glyph generated under the microphone and Weiss made the stand slide over to her. "Shut up." She started to speak into the microphone. "Everyone, this man is a liar and a scam artist!" she announced. "He advertised a rave to be performed by his own son, Sour Cream. But that isn't what all this is. This is all just a ploy to advertise his new 'soda'." She said using air quotes. She looked to Steven and Yang. "Steven, Yang, remove the tarps."

"Oh uh right." Steven replied.

Yang ran over to the other side and they both pulled on the tarps revealing large speakers that were made to look like a green can of soda that said 'Guacola'.

"Guacola?" Steven read. Suddenly the billboard on the top of the bus read 'GUACOLA' Soon blaring, base-y music was playing in the background.

"That's right; this soda he was trying to push is Guacola. How does it taste?" she pointed her rapier forward and cans of Marty's Guacola were being sent to the crowd on top of white glyphs. "I'll let you be the judge."

Blake was the first to catch a can, being curious she opened the can and she drank it, but as soon as the green liquid touched her tongue she instantly spat it back out. "What is this?!" she looked at the front of the can. She could see a caricature of an avocado with bright green shades. The can read. 'GUACOLA 100% GUAC! From Concentrate + other natural flavors' "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever- Ugh, from concentrate!?"

Hearing Blake's word on the drink, Jenny turned the can upside down and the Guacola was sliding out very slowly, like a viscous slime. "That is just wrong." She said as other people were on their hands and knees clutching their stomachs or getting close to vomiting after ingesting the drink.

"Aww, seriously that's nasty." Buck commented.

Ronaldo had even poured it into a bowl of tortilla chips, which you'd think would be a more appropriate way to use the 'juice' but he cringed after putting several chips with Guacola poured onto them. "Ugh! It's not even good on chips!" he groaned as his stomach started grumbling unhealthily.

Onion who watched all the people groaning and complaining about the drink, had taken a sip. Oddly enough, he didn't feel anything. He shrugged and walked off.

"Seriously!" Yang yelled. "If you're going to scam us, old man! At least give us something good!" she threw her can of Guacola onto the ground.

Sour Cream ran onto the stage. "Weiss, what's going on?"

"This was all part of your dad's plan, to use your show, to gather enough people so he could shove his disgusting soda down our throats." Weiss explained.

"Dad is this true?"

"What does it matter? You can start playing now!" Marty said.

"Start play-" Sour Cream repeated. "Dad you're ruining my show!" he yelled.

Marty seemed annoyed and he looked at his son. "This isn't your show." Sour Cream gasped while he still held an angered expression. "How do you think we have this setup, this party bus, heck I even hired your weird friends at roadies! I've gotta good deal with Guacola. You're lucky I'm letting you in on the ground floor."

"The ground floor of a shady soda company?" Weiss said. "Guess you really are a rat, you're clinging onto any deal that comes up, all for a quick buck!"

"I don't expect you to understand kid, this is how the music industry works!"

"Wrong, this is how the business industry works!" Weiss corrected. "And believe me; I've seen your type before. Just another leech hoping to gain relevancy and money by doing anything they can, stepping, and manipulating anyone they can, even if they are family!"

"Dad?" Sour Cream asked, wanting a response from Marty.

"You aren't going to believe this girl over your own father are you?" Marty asked.

"I thought this was about making up for lost time, not some lame soda."

Marty sighed. "Look, kid, I need this Guacola deal, okay? Don't be selfish!"

" _Selfish_? You think I'm being selfish-" Sour Cream was furious and was pointing at his father while mumbling in a way that Yellowtail usually spoke. "Muh! Muh muh!? Muh muh muh muh! Muh-muh!"

Weiss' eyes were nothing by icy blue dots as she had no idea that Sour Cream was capable of speaking like that.

"Uh what did you just say?" Marty said, completely confused.

"Ugh. I said I don't need you or Guacola to do what I wanna do! I never have! I can do this show on my own!"

Marty glared at his son but decided to give up. "Fine, enjoy the show with your girlfriend." Marty walked off the stage. As he walked off he saw Greg running to him.

"Marty, what is going on!?" he asked, sounding particularly annoyed.

"Save it Universe," he took an envelope out of his jacket. "I only came here because I'm legally obligated to give you this." He handed Greg the envelope and he walked over to his bus.

"Huh?" Grey looked at the envelope and was questioning why it was being given to him.

"Don't say I've never gave you nothin'" he slammed the door to his bus, revved the engine and he drove off. Leaving those behind it to cough up sand and dust,

"Greg inspected the back of the envelope and it read 'Starchild'" he curiosity grew and wondered what Marty meant when he said 'legally obligated.'

Back on the stage, Sour Cream looked down dejectedly. "Sorry Weiss, I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Yes you should have." She gave a sigh before continuing. "But also, he was your real dad, so I could understand why you believed everything he told you, especially when he offered an alternative to what Yellowtail could."

"Well I guess that's it for me and the music biz."

Weiss looked to the beach. "Not exactly…" they noticed that Yellowtail was speeding to the beach from the sea on his boat. He was waving to them, trying to get their attention.

"Huh, what's my stepdad doing here?" he gave a sigh. "Might as well see what he wants, not like this day could get any worse."

The group walked up to Yellowtail's boat as it got on land. "So are you going to take me away on a boat so I can fish my life away?"

Yellowtail carried a box off of his boat. "Ma-ma, ma-ma-ma, ma-ma." As he put it on the ground he pointed to Weiss.

"It's… my old gear?"

"See, Yellowtail was watching us at the beach earlier, so I went over and explained everything to him. He must have seen this coming because he brought your old stuff. Plus I explained how I figured your father was manipulating you."

"Ma-ma-ma! Maa-ma-ma?"

"What? You want me to play?"

"Ma-ma-ma, ma-maa-ma-ma."

"Gee… uh… thanks, Yellowta- Yellow Dad." Yellowtail then hugged him and he mumbled something else that only Sour Cream could understand. "Good one, dad!" when Yellowtail let go her turned to Weiss. "Thanks for everything Weiss."

"Well Yellowtail was a demanding father, something that I can relate to…" the Schnee heiress then looked to the sky. "Besides, if Yellowtail can come around… then maybe, just maybe my dad can too."

"Then I owe you, I'll be sure to help you with your dad."

Weiss' eyes shrank as Sour Cream didn't know what he would get himself into. "Oh no, trust me, that is a family affair you don't want to get involved in. We Schnees are… Stubborn to say the least, my dad is as stubborn as they come. Plus, I can guarantee that he… scratch that _any_ Schnee would be into… uh raving I guess."

"Family issues or not, you're great in my books." Sour Cream said, forcing a light blush to form on Weiss' cheeks. He then looked to Steven and Yang. "Hey, Steven, Yang, since you're still my official roadies, mind helping me set up."

"Yeah!" Steven happily replied.

"Sure, but next time if deadbeat dads with ulterior motives show up again, I'm gonna have to charge you for my services."

"Hehe, it's a deal."

…

"Let's kick it!" Sour Cream yelled and next to him Weiss happily threw a pack of glow sticks into the crowd. Sour Cream started playing and the crowd were dancing, within the crowd, was Vidalia, Yellowtail and Onion, the latter still drinking his can of Guacola, apparently taking a liking to the drink.

Yang was within the crowd too, showing off her moves and Blake was standing by herself, bobbing her head up and down to the beat.

Ruby, stood with Steven and Greg.

"Why aren't you in there, Ruby?" Greg asked.

"N-not much of a dancer… hehe." Ruby nervously chuckled. "But still I'm glad Sour Cream got to get along with Yellowtail." She also noticed Weiss was dancing as well. "And Weiss seems the happiest I've seen her since we got here, at least this gave her some hope to deal with her own family issues."

"Haha, sounds great dad. And I'm sure Sour Cream can make it big on his own, and Weiss can figure out her family stuff."

"Well even if things don't work out the way they want-" Greg started while he started to open the envelope. "As long as they are both happy, they'll be Fiiineeeeeeeeeee!"

"Dad?"

"Mr. Universe?"

Greg smiled and he showed both Steven and Ruby a check for $10,000,000.00 Steven gasped as stars appeared in his eyes. "Ten…million…dollars…?! You're rich!" Steven yelled.

"WHAT!?" Ruby exclaimed with a gasp. As the three were completely shocked at Greg's new found wealth.

…


	6. Chapter 5

Steven universe: heroes of Remnant

 **Chapter 5 Mr. Greg**

 **Me and my friend switch-97 are very sorry that we didn't immediately published another chapter. However, I am ready to lunch another awesome chapter. Now that Weiss founds someone that's kind of like her and that person is Sour Cream who she developed a crush with. So, this chapter show the two members of the girls Ruby and Yang who join the main characters Greg, Pearl and Steven. To empire city and the to learn about this boy family and the tension they have.**

The commercial was brief as Pearl, Steven, Greg, Yang and Ruby were watching the moment ' _where the meat hit the flame, my stomach is growling without any shame. And I know in gut. It's been worth. The $5.95 it ended._ ' where A younger Marty eaten the burger and winked at the camera. 'Would like a burger from Pepe's burger "wow," said Steven" your song is on TV" Greg was rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah apparently Marty. Sold my song as a burger jingle," as here shows the bill. Of $10,000,000,00 "and now I'm filthy stinking rich". "wow for once something good come to you Mr. Universe" said Ruby Steven graceful sigh "the sweet stench of success." Pearl look at the TV confused and examine the burger commercial. "What is this" "um it's a burger commercial Pearl" said Yang. The now rich Greg said "you know, when rose came to my concert the night we met, I was playing this song."

"this is what did its Burgers?" said Pearl and Yang responded, "that sure get me rolling". "it wants about burgers back then. She probably would've like this, though, right? Pearl sadly sigh she would have loved it. Pearl walked away being upset as Greg turn off the TV, he groans Yang and Ruby were confused "what just happen?" said yang "why would Pearl be upset about burgers." It was unsettling silences then. "So, what are you going to do with all the money?" Greg shrugged don't know he and Steven sit at the back of the van. As the father grabs his guitar With Yang and Ruby sit in front of them on the sands. Greg. Begins, to saint and using his guitar "bright sunny day cost Nothing. Light, summer breeze, don't cost nothing. What do I do, with all this money when the only thing I want is you? "Aww" said Steven, Yang, and Ruby. 'Palling around don't cost nothing. Singing a song don't cost nothing'. How do I do, with al. This money when the only thing I want is you?'" you could buy a house. ... And a car." Said Steven "I guess that I can, but I've already got a van. I could put you through college." Steven respond "but I'm with the gems all the time." "I could buy you all the finest courses online." "yeah, that sound good, what about party. "nah I'm not those guys, "what if we took a trip? Greg is was curious "hey, you think? Yeah, I do! We could take a vacation. We could go somewhere new. And that concludes the song. And tempo music started to play Greg came up with the perfect solution. "I know a place that's always exciting! The show and the sights and the lights that are blinding! Empire city! I'm talking' empire city! The streets and the sounds and the building towering! Subways that run from Brooklyn to the Bowers! Empire city! Let's go to Empire city!

The girls were curious about this city "what empire city," Steven gasped "you never heard, about the greatest city in the world "he saying this with stars. "Steven we are not from earth," Yang said "oh" Steven said "let us get Pearl," saying Steven.

As they ran to the house temple Steven was singing 'we don't need money' Greg joined 'I know a place that's always exciting', Steven sang' but could be funny!' Greg 'the shows and the sights and the lights so blinding! "or, see the light and weddings' sang Ruby 'or shows our winnings'? Yang join in. Steven sing again 'so let's go today!' Greg sing once more 'the streets and sounds and the building towering! Steven sang again 'just point me the way to…" subways that run from Brooklyn to the Bowery! Sang Greg Steven sang, 'Empire City.' Greg "'Empire city'! Yang Sing too 'Empire city, so did Ruby 'Empire city!' Steven 'and we can bring Pearl.' well after that Greg said "What." while Pearl looking shock at the turn to the group but then said "I don't know past experience have teaches me before that I come a long with, any trip is not fun for everyone. "after that Greg tell Steven and the girls this "Steven, Ruby, Yang me and Pearl have got along that well sense I started to date Steven Mother."

Greg finish as they look at the Painting of Steven mother Rose Quartz it was then Steven said this" ah common, we all a big Family it well be great." as he points to Greg, Ruby, Yang and Pearl while saying this You, me, Ruby, Yang, Pearl and don't forget mom." As he shows his gem while making it awarded to everyone else as it showed on their Face after that they all drove to Empire City with everybody staring in wonder and awe at the City light and building and all with Ruby saying "this is awesome. "with Stars in her Eye as she looks at all the building and people having fun in the city with stating "I cannot believe that Blake and Weiss did not what to come with us I mean look at this place its rocks." as they continue on wares to their destination the le Hotel a very Faney Hotel.

While they enter the Hotel head to the entrances desk where Ricky the head where Greg and Steven feeling super smug at the movement with Greg giving Ricky his Business card saying Mr. Greg Bizzzillionaire while Steven outing a big stack of money on the counter while Steven outing a big stack of money on the counter when that happen Ricky then sing 'hey shack a leg.' with the severs coming out of the columns sing' let shack a leg.' as they pick up Greg, Steven, Pearl, Ruby and Yang Rick sing' it's Mr. Greg. While the Sever repeat "it's Mr. Greg. "with Ricky sing 'He going to spend his dough all over town.' as the sever carry the gang to the hotel restaurant they Sang 'he got the buck.' with Greg following 'I've got the bucks." as they reach the table sing this with Greg repeating it" it all deluxe."

As they are sated at the Table Greg Sang 'When you're dinning out with me, it the finest Steak and Bree.' As the servers show sided items on trades then Greg and Yang getting into the song dace on the table with Ruby tries the Cheese and she like it Greg then Sang 'and if I break a table it ain't no – whoa!' it was then the table breaks Ricky come over with Greg saying "bill it to my bank." with Ricky saying" a 100 bucks jess thanks."

After that the Sever have taken them to their room with was the pen house which has a pool and water slide in it with a Water fountain in the middle of the room as Steven and Greg put on suit with top hats made for them with the Serves along with Yang and Ruby give the thrums-up while Pearl look confused while Steven and Greg jump in the pool they with Ruby join in Yang on the other hand was with Pearl eating some of the Steaks while Pearl weaved the sever of when she was offered some was Greg ,Seven and Ruby swam to where Pearl and Yang are they look at Pearl then smile as they got as they got Pearl with a top hat with Ruby joining in with her getting a suit too but the hat is a fedora and it all was in red with black band on the hat with Yang join with her sister in getting a suit to but in yellow same hat as her but with an orange band on it.

It was the Pearl Sing 'I must admit." with Greg and Steven Sing 'You must admit. "with Pearl putting on her top hat sings 'it a perfect fit.' with Ruby sing 'it feels so Nice.' as Steven and Greg sings 'you look great in it. 'then Pearl thing sing 'and those Fountains I found wasteful are quite tasteful.' while Yang looking at the Fountains sing 'yes, this thing is awesome' with Pearl going to Greg to Steven while singing 'this city's got it charms, unlike that termite ridden barn and any time with Steven makes for a delightful evenin!' that when Greg asked in a song 'you're having fun.' with Pearl answering 'more or less.' then he grabs Pearl and spin her while singing' so dance with me! Just say-' with Pearl stopping the song with a loud "NO" with every one looking at her then she said "I uh I've may be later." with Pearl walking to the window after that one of the Server say "boo you Ruined the song." with Greg holding some money to the Server while saying "sorry guys and thanks for singing with us" while Yang said "why Pearl acting like Weiss we having a great time."

While she said that both Ruby and Steven got concord looks on their Face for Pearl with Greg said "don't worry about Kiddos it all way been that way" with all three kid get a worry look on their face later that night Pearl looking at Ruby and Yang sleeping on one of the couches together then she turns and walk to the bed room unaware that Ruby and Yang where a awake and following her to the bedroom. as she looks over Steven and Greg sleeping then with a sigh, she picks up a rose from the night stand then started to sing a sad song while looking at Greg.

'I was fine with the men who would come into her life now and again.' then she looks at the rose and sang again 'I was fine cause I knew they really didn't matter until you.' she sang to Greg as she moves to the balcony unaware Steven was awake and the girl have moved in to the room by the bed they look at each other then turn to Pearl as she begins to sing again 'I was fine when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game over her who she'd choose after all those years I never thought I loses.' as she let her hat run down her arm and into her hand she sang 'it's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?' then she sings 'you won and she choose you and she love you and she gone.' follow by 'it over isn't what can't I just over on?." as Steven, Ruby and Yang look at Greg then back to Pearl as she sings' War and glory, Reinvention, Fusion, Freedom, Her Attention out in daylight my potential Bold, Precise, Experimental.' then she lad on the rail of the balcony as she sings 'Who am I now in this world without? her petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her? Now I got to be there for her son' as Steven Ruby and Yang gather together by the bed Pearl then sings 'it's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?' 'You won and she choose you and loved you and she gone!' as she finishes by tossing the Rose in the air and crying a tear It over, isn't? What can't why can't I move on? It over, Isn't it? Why can't I move on?'

As she come back into the Hotel room, she that Steven, Ruby, Yang and Greg were awaken as she says "Greg you were awake.' with Greg saying "nothing going to fix this is it as her put on a robe and stated to leave the room it was follow by Pearl saying "Greg", Steven Dad, and Ruby Mr. Universe wait." was Greg said "sorry you have to be around me" with Yang said as she follows Greg "I follow him to make sure he ok" after they left the room Pearl said "I shouldn't have come along." with Steven saying "no this is exactly why I brought you" as Pearl get a confuse face with Ruby following as she gets what Steven was try to say "So you and Mr. Universe can talk this whole thing out."

As that was going on Greg and Yang where at the Hotel Bar with Greg getting a cup of Cherry's while Yang sat at the bar in the sit beside him drinking a drink, she tries to get from Juniors as Greg sigh and Said "Cherry man" with a Pun the came from Yang the was super crag worthy "hey how Mr. Universe you maybe a Cherry man now you be a cheery man later uh" as Greg Crag as he a cherry he hears Steven going "Hum" as both Greg and Yang to see Steven, Ruby Hold both of Pearls Hand sanding there as Greg got up and look at Pearl then they both turn to look a way as they were test Steven got an Idea as he moved over to the Piano in the bar and Pay the server playing it he sated down and Started to play a song and started to sing 'Why don't you talk to each other? 'Why don't you talk to each other? Just give it a try? I know you are trying to avoid it but don't know why" As Greg and Pearl move Close to Stevens sang 'you might not believe it.' As Greg and Pearl Steer at one another and sighed' you might not believe it you both got a lot in common you really do. 'As he continued to sing what Steven sing next made him, Greg, Pearl, Ruby and Yang who were listing to the song cry 'you both love me and I love both you.' after that them Greg and Pearl started talking "Look, if I was you I'd hate me too" said Greg as he Talk to Pearl with Pearl saying "I don't hate you" with Greg Stating "I know how you felt about Rose and I stayed anyway. with Pearl saying "that wasn't the problem" with Greg Asking "then what was?" Pearl reply was "she fell in love with you." with Greg saying "well, you know Rose." as they both Finish together Greg and Pearl "She always did what she wanted." after that Steven started sing again 'I know you both need it.' I know you both need it as Greg and pearl got up, they begin to dance with Yang and Ruby join in as Steven continue singing 'Someone who know what you going in thought.' As they Dace Steven sang 'You might not believe it.' 'You might not believe it but you can a lot in common, really do.' at the end of the dace Pearl spin Greg around an end in a Togo pose 'you both love me and I love you both.' 'you both love me and I love you both.' as the song finish the service people clap their hand as the for the good song and dance the Ricky can with the bill as he said "le Bill." as Greg look at the bill he sang 'tailor-made suits, those cost something.' with Ruby add delicious food, those cost something with Yang add wonderful drink, those cost something, with Greg add a Room with a view host, cost something as the bill roll out then Pearl sing 'dancing with you.' as Greg sang 'don't cast nothing.' then Pearl said "why'd we even come here, we could've done this at home with Steven, Ruby and Yang laughing as they pack up the car while still in their suits Pearl sing 'singing a song, don't cost nothing or wait it palling around, don't cost nothing as Steven shack his head no Pearl, sang 'getting it wrong.' with Greg sing don't cost nothing.' after that they talk with Greg saying "I'm surprised you remembered any of it." then after that Pearl Said "what can I say, it's catchy then Steven Ruby and Yang sang on the way back home from Empire city 'it over, isn't it? It.' 'It's over isn't it?' 'It's over isn't it...'

 **Sorry it took so long switch 9-7 left because he was dealing with a lot with life. So Trimusicadragoon90 is my new Co-writer of the story so next time is will be fun.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 too short to ride

 **This chapter about being true to one's self. as Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss help Peridot to shapeshift they were able to unlock something special about her and we are going to find out what.**

In the house where Steven, the gems as well as team Rwby lived. Peridot the green small gem came to visit and she as well as Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss shniees they were all sitting on the couch where Steven present Peridot and the rest with four wrapped presents one the red one for Ruby, yellow for Yang, white one for Weiss and a green one for Peridot "special delivers" "oh wow", said Peridot excitedly. "aw Steven you shouldn't have" said Yang, "wow Steven what the occasion for" said Weiss "well since your all new to Earth I was thinking why not help you guys to connect to the people and help all to learn about Earth more." They all torn the wrapping apart, and reveal to be four devices "wow thanks" said Peridot "it's a rectangular" said Peridot "it look alike a large version of the scroll" said Ruby "its called a tablet it allows you to connect to the world wide web and it has app such as games our social ones." Steven explain "like our scrolls" said Yang "the tablets are the larger version of the smartphone which is the same things. Except they help you called people. "Steven explain "like our scrolls" said Weiss "yeah exactly, see it work is the service in both the smart phone and tablets are connect with a mobile device companies and link to their satellite in space that allow us to communicate across the world."

This sparks their interests "you mean that humanity on Earth exactly went to the stars" said Weiss surprised. "yeah why, do guys actually went to space on Remnants." "no, we tried to do space exploration but the dust on Remnants that we used to power everything including engines vehicles, gun and ammunition, devices, etc. However the dust became useless and lost their powers once they leave Remnants atmosphere, we relied on four towers on four continents of Remnants," said Weiss "so what Remnants like" said Steven "a very dangerous place where people, often have deal with dark beasts called the Grimm who won't rest until humanity and Faunus kinds is extinct. It a dangerous place." Said Weiss

"And that where the huntsmen and huntresses come in, we are train to protect the world. From Grimm and criminals." Said Ruby "wow that cool." Said Steven "so where did get these tablets" Yang asked "well my dad brought four these for you guys I gave made a suggestion that you could learn more about Earth, and the one for Peridot was actually my dad's initially but he didn't saying 'corrupt one mind' and I already gave the last one for Blake. So, I thought you guys might like it." Steven Said as the girls look at the Tables while listening to him about it as he shows them who it works while saying "you work it like this." as he moves his finger on the screen showing them how it works it was then when Peridot said "like my old finger screens." as she gets big eyed and happy as she moves his finger on the screen showing them the different app on while Steven said "but now you can look up to the world wide web to hang out on." that when Peridot said "word wide Ha with the finger screens I was able to search and retrieved data from a mutable star system." while team RWBY where Shock hearing this as it was different on remnant then Steven with a finger under his change while saying "impressive but I can do you one better."

He active an app on the table call Tub Tube that when Peridot and the girls look at it and said the video that was play it was one of those cats one with Peridot saying "why was this document ." while her and RWY look at the cat video with Yang saying "Man that look at that that a lot of people looking at this cat video." while Ruby see the weapon making video to look at later with Steven saying "you can log your thought on the net to just keep it under 140 characters." with Peridot saying "that a lot of people." While Steven pick up the table while saying" I make your account so you can start logging so soon as you want." while Steven was doing that Peridot said "ha he he I really really like this too bad it not attaches to your body." after that she got an idea as she run over to the look for something Steven "Said I leave the Profile stuff for you to fill in later."

After he said that Peridot as she grabs the table from him while saying "give me." took to where she has a pair of Steven old shoes with the Velcro stripe removed from the as is put one on the back of it as she said" behold my innervation." as she put the table on the arm band she make while acting like she from one of the old anime or cartoons while they are powering or suiting up with Ruby clapping at her act while Peridot said "I hones the power of your interlocking fabric stripe ." with Steven saying "good thing a grew out of other shoes." with Peridot said "ha it good to have teach again it good to have everything at your fingertips." that when Amethyst come in while saying" yo you guys look like to be having fun." with Peridot asking Amethyst "oh Amethyst what you think." with Amethyst reply "you look like a square." with Peridot stating "it a rectangle." with Amethyst stating "true so any way are you guys ready to go or what?" with Peridot asking "go?" that when Steven said "me and amethyst where going to go hang out and I thought you along with Team RWBY would like to come along an hang with us." with Rwby give him thumbs up while Peridot Saying "Hang out oh hanging out is a friend thing to do so where we hang friends." after she said that the when to Fun land on the Board walk.

Where Steven said "ta da welcome to Fun Land." with Peridot saying "you but me to a sign." with Amethyst said" nana you have to go inside." as the group come the roller-coaster with Peridot saying "hu ha a speed pattern transportation system." with Steven Saying" or a roller-coaster." with Amethyst saying "you got to do the most fun thing in fun land first." with Peridot saying "bold let follow this logic as Yang saying "you guy you that me, Ruby and Weiss well that a look at some of the other stuff and meet you later." with at side the gang plant up with Shorty quad go to the roller-coaster.

The Steven group got up there Steven asked Mr. Smiley the owner of the place "three Please." while MR. Smiley" sure but we got some new rule first." with the group go with the you must be that tell to ride this ride with all three of the struck out with Mr. Smiley "Ha ha sorry guy this quad got some growing to do before you can ride this ride." with Peridot being steam said "I go not have to grow this Height is of my integrity and my important I demand enters you clog with Mr. Smiley countering with "do you kid want another life time band." with Steven taken Peridot away from the roller-coaster while saying" no think Mr. Smiley." with Amethyst said "shorty quad out." now that they are far from the coaster Amethyst said "well that Stinks' with Steven saying " we just have to mayten a heath life style to hope grow before the end of the season." that when Amethyst hit her head and said "Ah of course let just grow." as her turn into an older teen ager with Seven saying" shapeshifting." as he just grows teller with a longer leg as for Peridot, she did not shape ship as the other look at her while Steven ask with worried "ah Peridot." after that Peridot said "I must be rusty why done you to just good." with Steven asking" ah what." with Peridot replying "what." was Steven and Amethyst look at each other worried be for Amethyst ask Peridot "are you sure." with Peridot saying "sure I'm sure I can just look up what a roller costar feels like so hurry up go so you can hurry come back."

After that Amethyst said "oh okay." after that Steven and Amethyst got on the roller costar while Peridot look at her table waiting for them to come back from it after it was over both Steven and Amethyst in their normal size come over to Peridot while Amethyst saying "so good." along with Steven asking "what next what next." with Peridot asking "why yes what next that doesn't have a height restriction." them what Amethyst see the fun house and says "over there." as they go over there, they see Yang, Ruby and Weiss in front of the Fun House with Ruby and Weiss acting like Kolas as they have a strong holding on to Yang as the other see this Steven ask" Yang what happen to Ruby and Weiss?." whit the question asked Yang Replied" we went in to the haunted house they have here and it rock as it scared there two silly and we come to the fun house to relax from that."

With at said they all go into the fun house and they all but Peridot laugh at the mirrors show them their reflection in different from and even when Steven and Amethyst while Shapeshifting there reflection then in turn look normal after that as they walk around the place Amethyst said" this place is fun." with Steven Agreeing with her "yeah this place total live up to it name." as Peridot was looking up on the search site am, I having fun just as they were walk across the Ring toss with Amethyst saying "let us see how eat the most Chile dog before we go on the tilt a whirled.' With Yang saying "you're on." before Peridot yelled out to them after looking at a little green man with her saying" Steven, Ruby, Amethyst, Weiss and Yang look at this being it large head swelled with thoughts those compassionate eyes it understand I need it now." with Steven saying "Peridot that a Prize you got to win it first. With Ruby saying "count worry I 'am good at winning at these types of games I get it for you." as Steven Ring the bell Mr. Smiley run over to them and said" Hey there Steven."

Steven them Replied "Mr. Smiley you run the Ring toss too." as Steven give him the ticks or the ring toss and Mr. Smiley reach down rings then said "yeah you can say we're a little funnder handed." with Steven and Weiss get what he was saying then Steven say "ha, ha I get it" as Mr. Smiley Replayed "glad you see the Humor in it I have not seen a bed in six days." with Steven getting a Nervous look while saying" oh heheheh." then Weiss said" that well not do you a poor man let me help you get this place more help and money so you can acutely relax. As he turns to Weiss and look at her and Said "if you think you can help out be my guess. (later in the future he be glad he took Weiss on it help he out along got him people that he can trust and make fun land ton of money to fix and improved the palace a lot) after Ruby give one of the ring but before she toss it she ask "how many to get the big guy for" and Mr. Smiley as "the big guy is ten rings while you get a finger size on for one ring." after that Ruby said "ok." after that she hit the target of bottle with the ring each time with her getting all 30 rings on target with Mr. Smiley saying "well now look at that and I thought it was Rigged here you go kids as he gives Ruby the big one for her to give to Peridot.

As she gives the big alien stuff toy to Peridot, she turns to Mr. Smiley and said "ah Mr. Smiley who even had that ring toss before did rigged it to make the ring uneven and unbalance when who even toss it miss the bottle, I got them because my dad and Uncle teach me good hand eye coronation when they teach me for baseball practice." it was at then that all the crystal Gem and Team RWBY agreed not to tell them the people of the Beach city they were trending to use weapons that transformed into guns after that Mr. Smiley Turn to Ruby and gratefully say "thank you for telling me that now I can get that fix you and your friend can get a free toss to see if there and other thing that need to be fix." after that the shorty quad took it as they toss rings, they ether bounds of the two high bottles or crash into each other rings with Amethyst saying "no were going to get a ring on that a bottle and get a prize hey Mr. Smiley is that Onion try to light the roller-coaster on fire." the Mr. Smiley take Notes make the game more fare said "yeah, I'm not fall for that one again ." until he and RWY here people sound scared and they see Onion Trying to Light the Roller coaster on fire with two teach in each hands as Mr. Smiley run to stop him while saying "no I'm still paying off the last law suite" with RWY following him to help well Weiss was saying "what Is he thinking well that just got he a life time band." while they are busy Amethyst saying "huh good old Onion." then with a ring in hand Shape shift to put a ring on the bottle.

After that Mr. Smiley and the Girls came back scooch but ok with Mr. Smiley saying "all this Running I not even in a union." after with Amethyst said "yo, Mr. S, girls while you were gone Perry got a lucky Ring." with Peridot Saying "I did" with Amethyst wisped to her in a low tone "we Lying." with Peridot realize that than said "oh yes I did land the ring I also do not take Steven cloth when he not looking." as Steven who hear that said "what" with Mr. Smiley Look at the ring Toss and Said "well look at that you did get one before we close it to make it even for everyone to fare chance to win so here you go kid." as he gives Peridot a little finger then said "it a little sister hahaha. With Peridot looking at this before she you to Mr. Smiley and ask "can I get one of the big one." with Mr. Smiley said "sorry no can do it stile 10 rings."

After the as they sited on the beach with Ruby and Yang with then as Weiss was talking with Mr. Smiley on what they need to do to get fun land more here help Peridot on her tablet see an ad for a roommate but can't take it off with her finger Alien on while saying "I'm all set thinks" as Steven being nice said "that a really cool toy you won Peridot." with Peridot spilled the beans to Yang and Ruby by saying "you mint the toy Amethyst won with Shapeshifting maybe they should call it shapeshift land because it la ands where you go to shapeshift." with Ruby and Yang Going "what" and give Amethyst a mean looks for what she did while Amethyst try to as she was eating four corndogs at once turn to Peridot and asked " what wrong with Shapeshift bro." with Peridot snide remake "you mean beside it being an insulted to your intended from. With Amethyst asking "ok what really wrong with it." with Peridot telling them "I can't do it at all" then with Steven saying "we can help you try." with Peridot going "what." as Steven Said "I did never think I could use my powers ether but the Gem help me out and we can help you to." with Amethyst going" yeah men we can give you the Shapeshift lowdown Shorty quad style." that when Weiss return what a contact along with a part owner ship paper safely tuck under her arm with Ruby saying for all three of them "we can come to help out it need." after that they go to the beach

While on the why Yang and Ruby told Weiss, what was going on along with Amethyst did let say she not happy about it and while get Amethyst for her cheating at the beach Steven started off there taring on Shapeshifting by extending, he tongs to his elbow with Amethyst doing the same but a silly style while Peridot no luck with the Girl with have different look on their face Weiss a not amuse face while Ruby and Yang where laughing then they were Turing into cats with amethyst becoming a fluffy purple cat that Weiss swoop down on to give it love along ribbon she have incase Blake need to comer up her ear if she have to use the one on her head for something while Steven turn one of his finger into a cat but it growl at him so he put it into the water as Peridot put what she said put fun land on to Cheep.

Then They Tried with Amethyst turn into a Bell Steven extending his arms and catch her then he spikes her to Peridot who got hit and land face down in the sand thing Amethyst said "maybe have to active them manually. As she moves to grab her arms, she told Steven "you get her leg I got here arms ready pull. Then as they pull her with Peridot keep going ow ow wow over again with Steven and Amethyst try to get her power to work until that Peridot Said "drop me now this isn't going to work." with Steven saying "maybe if we keep trying." after that as Peridot got up then said" No my lack of skill it an adjective fact I'm an era 2 Peridot I'm new resource are dwindling on home world they can make gems like they use to so they give era 2 Peridot technical enhancement because we don't have powers." as she sits on the beach holding tablet the gang where shock by this with Ruby going "oh Peridot how sad." before she use her symbolist to move over her give her a big hug.

Then Amethyst moving over to Ruby and Peridot as she stands in front of them Said "Pear I'm going to be really real with you for a sec. As she got both Peridot and Ruby attention, she continued "This whole time we been here you just been focusing on what you can't do of course you not have any fun you think you are on who'd could be we have been hanging out with you for who you could be we like you." as Peridot was typing clog over and over on cheap when Amethyst said "I know you just heard me." as Peridot still on the tablet Amethyst then Said "give me that." with Peridot going "no." after Amethyst try to take it away from Peridot while Saying" you don't need this." with Peridot Saying you don't know that." with Amethyst counting "yes I do." with her just tossing the table tossed toured the water with Peridot going while saying "it all I'm." then Steven and the other where getting a big shock when they see Peridot's power awakened for the first time with Steven going "Peridot metal Power." as she pulled the Table back to her with Steven List what she can do with her powers with Ruby, Yang and Weiss in a shock look at what she did then Ruby join Steven on what she can do with her power still hold the big alien toy she gives to Peridot so it would not get Mess up after they when home .


End file.
